Opposites Attract
by scorpclaw
Summary: Contains Sonourge yaoi. Although Scourge is squandering the second chance that Sonic is giving, he tries his best to win Sonic's love afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

Sonourge: Opposites Attract  
Chapter 1

It was a hot day in the middle of July, but it wasn't too hot to be blistering. Sonic heard earlier that day that Knuckles was ended up in some trouble in Flair Forest. He took Tails along with him to find out what had happened to Knuckles and to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

"Are you sure that he's in here Sonic," Tails asked. "We've been searching for about an hour and we haven't even caught sight of anything."

"This forest is massive. Within the hour we've been searching, we haven't even come close to searching the entire place. I just wish I could have a clue as to where he might be so we could find out if he's okay or not."

"Me too."

The two of them continued to search the forest. Their efforts, for the most part, have been wasted because they ended up in several dead ends and have several times ended up back where they started. All the clues of Knuckles' location have sadly done nothing for them and just made their search much more complicated.

"Do you even know what happened to him, Sonic?"

"Not exactly. Knuckles was brought here with Rouge so they could have their 'alone time' and next thing I know, Rouge is knocking on my door saying that Knuckles was ambushed."

"I don't trust that bat. I wouldn't be surprised if she planned the ambush and just sent Knuckles here into her trap."

"They have a very valid relationship, Tails. I agree that I think that Rouge is a shady character, but I respect Knuckles for loving her. You're Knuckles' friend, you should respect his decision too."

"I guess, but I can't exactly do that if we can't find him."

"I know."

They continued on their way, this time having more fortunate efforts. They have found new places of the forest and are now getting some ground on where Knuckles may be. After some decent searching, they came across somebody lying on the ground, but it sadly was not Knuckles. On the contrary, it was someone that they had they would never run into. As they circled to get a better look at the downed person, they found it to be a green, scarred hedgehog named Scourge.

"It's Scourge," Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. I wonder how he ended up in a place like." Sonic knelt down to look at Scourge's disheveled body more closely. There were a couple of bruises and stream of blood running his cheek and left arm. His jacket that he always wore was stained red and his glasses were cracked on both of the lenses.

"We should get going, Sonic. You don't know when he's going to wake up. I really don't want to be around when he does."

"I don't know, Tails. For one, he can't really do much in the condition he is in. For another thing, I think we should help him get to a hospital."

"What? What about Knuckles? He needs our help much more than Scourge clearly does?"

"I care a lot about Knuckles and I want to make sure he's safe, but Scourge needs help too. Even though I hate him and he has done his share of damage to me, everyone deserves the right to get a second chance." Sonic paused for a second. "Do you want to look for Knuckles on your own while I take Scourge to the hospital?"

Tails was prepared to say 'yes' because he didn't want to argue with Sonic about Scourge, but then he took in his surroundings of the slightly dark forest. He realized that he had only made it so far because Sonic was there to make him feel more comfortable.

"Do you really have to take Scourge to the hospital?"

"Do you want to come with me to bring him," Sonic asked. Tails thought about it and shook his head. He didn't like the forest a lot, but he disliked Scourge even more. His dislike wasn't just because that Scourge had hurt him a lot, but it was because Scourge had hurt Sonic a lot more. They are sworn enemies, and Tails wasn't exactly one to quickly forgive someone without having a reason to.

Before they parted ways, Sonic handed Tails a little device. "I took a couple of these along with us because I was afraid that we may be separated. It's a communication device and we can contact each other if something bad happens. I'll drop Scourge off somewhere if you call me, and I will come help you out with anything." Tails nodded and went his own way. Sonic took Scourge into his arms and was glad to know that he was light and easy to carry.

Sonic began to retrace his steps and hoped that he would get out of the forest without getting too lost. After twenty minutes of walking, Sonic began seeing familiar sights and he knew that he would soon be out of the forest. Since Sonic was running through the forest he wasn't quite looking down at Scourge, who was slowly waking up. Scourge slowly peeked open one eye so that he could see what was happening to him. When he saw that it was Sonic that was carrying him through the forest, he was shocked. He wanted to get out of his arms and walk on his own, but he had lost a good deal of blood and was too weak to make any movements of his own. He shut his eyes again and he waited as he became unconscious again.

Sonic slowly watched as the forest became brighter as he made it to parts where the trees and shrubbery weren't so dense. In only a couple of minutes, Sonic was back to where he started at the beginning of the "maze". He walked over to the X Tornado that was sitting comfortably a good distance away from Flair Forest. Both Sonic and Tails agreed that taking the plane would be a waste of time because the trees were too dense and seeing into the forest would be nearly impossible, so they just left it here.

Sonic decided to take a breather, so he sat down in the shade provided by the X Tornado, sitting Scourge down next to him. He took a few deep breaths, because he had been running for over a half hour and it had drained him of his energy. Although he is the fastest being alive, forty minutes of running can drain anyone of their energy. Then he turned to Scourge, who was leaning against the X Tornado with his head looking to the floor. It looked as if he was dead, but Sonic knew that he was alive.

"I don't know what you're doing here, Scourge," Sonic said to the limp, green hedgehog, hoping that he would hear him. "But, Tails isn't wrong about you. You have done some pretty terrible things ever since I have known you." Sonic paused to catch some of his breath. "Everyone deserves a second chance, though, even someone who is as evil as you. I know you can't hear me or even understand what I'm saying, but I want you to know that if you try any funny business with me or any of my friends, then I will put you back in that forest without hesitation."

Sonic then turned to Scourge again, feeling embarrassed that he was just talking to someone that can't hear him or even respond to him. Sonic stood up and, despite his lack of energy, continued on to find a hospital for Scourge. It wasn't that hard, though, because he knew exactly where the nearest town was and he knew that it wasn't that far away. After only a few minutes of running, he saw buildings rise over the horizon into a town that he wasn't quite familiar with.

The town was filled with various animals going across the roads trying to do things like get to their jobs and do shopping. As Sonic went through these crowds of people, he was given several stares as they saw Scourge over his back. Sonic went up to an echidna who was just roaming and asked him where the nearest hospital. Although he gave him funny looks, he pointed in a direction of a hospital. Sonic thanked him and ran in the direction that the echidna pointed to. It didn't take long until Sonic appeared in front of a moderately sized building that was named "Lisp Town Hospital".

Sonic went inside and as a nurse saw him come in, she rushed to his side at the sight of Scourge.

"What happened," the pink hedgehog nurse asked.

"I don't know. I was roaming around Flair Forest looking for a friend of mine and he was just lying on the ground. I don't even know how he got this way."

"Flair Forest is a dangerous place. I'll call a doctor in here, and we'll get him into a room." The nurse went into the back rooms and emerged a couple minutes later with a tall red hedgehog that Sonic assumed to be the doctor. Without even speaking, the doctor went over to Sonic and grabbed Scourge out of his arms. Sonic was actually a little shocked to see how quick the whole situation was going out. Both the doctor and nurse disappeared behind the doors that led to the back rooms didn't hear anything else about it.

Sonic didn't feel like leaving because he thought that the doctors might think that he just abandoned Scourge. He sat in the waiting room not really thinking about anything, just sitting there. There was no word from Tails and there was no word of Scourge's condition, so all Sonic could do was wait. For the next hour, on one or two occasions, a nurse would come out and let Sonic know that Scourge would be fine and that he would wake up soon. It was about an hour and a half since Sonic's entrance that the doctor finally came out to greet Sonic.

"He's doing fine, and he is finally awake." Sonic gave him a reassuring nod and a clean smile. "He actually asked me if he could see you, and he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Yeah, sure. Where's his room?"

"Let me lead you."

The red hedgehog turned around and Sonic followed closely behind him. They went through the doors that have were the bridge between the waiting room and the whole mystery that is the medical rooms. They went down a few doors and turned a left. After going past two more doors, the doctor turned to his left and opened a door that goes into 'Room 16'. As they went in, Sonic could see a familiar face who was trying to eat some mashed potatoes that he clearly wasn't enjoying.

Sonic turned around to face the red hedgehog. "Thank you, Doctor…"

"Cinos… Doctor Cinos. Don't stay too long. Scourge needs his rest. Otherwise, call if there are any issues." Doctor Cinos exited the room and left Sonic and Scourge alone in awkward silence.

"I hear you saved me from the forest. Why are you trying to save a guy like," Scourge asked.

Sonic turned to face him. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Scourge, even someone as devious as you."

Scourge smirked and pushed away the food that he so hated. "You have a lot of heart, Blue. I like that about ya."

"Yes, well… consider yourself lucky. If it were anybody else, they would've just left you there to rot."

"Oh… cold-blooded, Sonic. How can you say something like that to a horribly injured person in a hospital?" Scourge gave Sonic a toothy smile. Even though he is weak, he is still perfectly able to pull off sarcastic jokes with ease. Sonic sighed, as he wasn't exactly in the mood to be talked back to by Scourge. That's when a third voice entered the voice.

"Sonic… come in. I found Knuckles and he's in pretty bad shape. I need your help to get him to a hospital." Sonic grabbed the communication device where Tail's voice was coming from. "Sure, Tails… I'll be there in a moment."

"Oh yeah, grab something to write with and a piece of paper. I have a GPS device in the X Tornado and I can give you our coordinates."

Sonic ripped a piece of paper towel and used one of the doctor's pens. "Go ahead Tails."

"X: 256, Y: 425, Z: 16" Sonic wrote down the three numbers as instructed and put the pen back where it belonged.

"Alright Tails, I'll be there soon." Tails' voice then clicked off from the communication device.

Sonic went for the door and was about to turn the doorknob.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Tails needs my help to get Knuckles. I'll be back later if I can."

"No. Please stay here with me." Scourge actually sounded a little desperate here for some reason.

"Why would you want me to stay with you?"

"It gets boring and it would be nice to talk to someone, particularly the guy who saved me and actually gives a damn about what I think."

"Sorry, I got to go. Tails is in desperate need of my help."

"No, Sonic," Scourge said aggressively. "Screw, Tails. He can handle the stupid echidna by himself." Sonic still grabbed for the doorknob and gave it a twist. Scourge, in his rage, grabbed at one of the larger scalpels and threw it at the door, intentionally missing Sonic. The little knife just stuck there in the wooden door. Sonic turned around to face Scourge, who looked furious.

"I knew you haven't changed. You're still the old Scourge. Tails was right about you not deserving a second chance."

"Then just leave! I don't need you."

Sonic left the room and stammered out of the hospital. The nurses thanked him for his visit, but they might as well have thanked him for taming the wild beast that is Scourge. He exited the city without giving a second look to anyone that he passed by. He then began running in the direction of Flair Forest. He hoped that finding Tails would get his mind off of his fury towards Scourge.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonourge: Opposites Attract  
Chapter 2

Before going into Flair Forest, Sonic went back to his home. When Rouge contacted them, Sonic told her to stay in his home and to get comfortable while he and Tails looked for Knuckles. Sonic opened the door and saw that Rouge was sitting on the couch watching a blank screen on the television. He was actually a little shocked that a person like Rouge would be obedient to what Sonic said and actually stay in the home. She turned to face him as if he were a doctor coming out of the emergency room, hoping for good news.

"Tails found him deep in the forest. He's pretty wounded, but according to Tails, he should be just fine. I'm about to come get him, do you want to come with me?"

Rouge didn't even wait for Sonic to finish. She was already up on her feet and was ready to take off to save her boyfriend. They went quickly out the door and finished their journey towards Flair Forest, which was a little bit harder to get to because they had no plane. Sonic ran and Rouge flew as fast as they could so that Tails didn't have to wait so long for them to return. After about fifteen minutes, Sonic and Rouge approached the X Tornado, and they finally slowed their pace.

Sonic climbed inside and searched around in it until he found the GPS device that Tails described to him earlier. He climbed out and the two of them entered the forest slowly so that they could get their bearings straight. Sonic inputted the coordinates that Tails told him and they were off to find them.

Surprisingly, the green dot on the GPS device was showing a location that wasn't too far off from where they were, so they continued on in that direction.

"You know, Sonic, I'm not as bad as I used to be." Sonic looked to Rouge in slight confusion and was curious as to why she said that. "I know what you and Tails are thinking about me. How it is weird that Knuckles would fall for a gal like me. But I just want you two to know that I'm not trying to pull anything funny on Knuckles or anything."

"I trust you, Rouge. It's been a couple of years and all of us have moved on, and I'm sure you have too. I'm glad that you're with Knuckles. I personally think he could use a sweetheart to ease his temper."

Rouge smirked. "That's Knuckies for you. That's why I love him." The two of them continued through the forest.

Only a quarter of a mile away from where Tails and Knuckles are, Sonic could hear someone calling loudly for help. Sonic knew it was Tails and led Rouge quickly through the forest until they were inches away from where Tails and Knuckles were supposed to be. They looked around some trees and found Tails kneeling to help tend to a moderately wounded Knuckles.

Tails backed off from Knuckles as he saw the two of them arrive, and Rouge went to Knuckles' side. "What happened to you Knuckles?"

"I didn't mean to run away from you, Rouge, but I had to go look for something. Then I encountered some group, I don't even remember who they were or anything like that. Apparently I was invading their territory, and they beat me until I was able to fend them off."

Rouge hugged him closely. "Whatever it was you were looking for, don't look for it ever again."

"You mean you don't want me to look for an engagement ring ever again." Knuckles hid an engagement ring in the forest and brought Rouge along so that he could give it to her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Rouge thought about asking Knuckles what he said again, but she was just worried about his physical well-being. "I'm going to fly him to a hospital." She picked Knuckles up who grunted because he didn't like feeling weak, especially around his girlfriend.

"Alright, I'll run below you and direct you to the nearest one." Sonic then began running in the direction that they entered. Tails and Rouge went into the air and followed right behind him. When they exited, Sonic instructed Tails to take the X Tornado back to the house because he didn't really think that leaving a plane lying around was the best of ideas. Tails did as instructed and began to fly the plane away. Sonic then instructed Rouge to follow him as he ran to the nearby town. When they found and entered the town, Sonic knew exactly where the hospital was and began running in the direction of it.

Rouge was relieved to see a large building that was the hospital. When they entered, the nurses gave Rouge the same reaction to her as when Sonic had entered with Scourge. She handed Knuckles off to the doctor reluctantly, but Sonic reassured her that they are only here to help him. When they sat down in the waiting room, Rouge had the same feeling that Sonic did when he had entered only hours ago. This proved that Rouge truly loved Knuckles. 'But why did I feel the same way in this waiting room when I waited for Scourge' Sonic asked himself.

Sonic knew that he was just trying to give Scourge a second chance, but when he looked back on that moment, he was sure that he felt actually a little worried that Scourge may not make it out. Sonic didn't want to think anything of it, but he knew that he couldn't forget it because he was going to have to pass by Scourge's room when he went to see Knuckles. Sonic sighed and looked around the lobby to see if he could find something that could distract him from his thoughts. He had no such luck, because the hospital rooms were white and dull.

Soon after, Tails arrived from a long walk from his home. Sonic and Rouge greeted him, and the three sat back down. It wasn't too long until the doctor came out to give them some news.

"He's all bandaged and perfectly healthy. He's going to feel a lit bit of pain for the next few days, but his injuries aren't severe in any way."

Rouge sighed. "That's a relief. Can we see him?"

"Of course."

Similarly with Sonic and Scourge, the doctor led the three of them to Knuckles' room. But as Sonic had suspected, they passed by Scourge's room, which so happened to have the door open. Sonic tried to casually go across the doorway without getting notice, but Scourge was expecting him to come back with Knuckles and saw him immediately.

As Sonic cleared he heard Scourge call softly, "Sonic." Sonic sighed. "You two go on ahead without me. I'll catch up." Rouge and Tails nodded and entered the room to greet Knuckles. Sonic turned around and headed into Scourge's room with a blunt look on his face.

Scourge saw the face and said, "What's wrong?"

Sonic sighed. "Well I'm not exactly excited to see you, Scourge. You threw a knife at me."

"C'mon Blue, it was just all fun and games. Good ol' Scourge is back."

"Oh you mean the good ol' Scourge that hurt me and my friends so badly that they don't even want to see you again."

Scourge gulped quietly and said with a slightly higher-pitched voice, "Yep, that's the one. Good, isn't he?"

"What do you want Scourge. If you don't want anything to say other than that you're good old self is back, then I have an actual friend to see." Sonic reached for the doorknob.

"Wait! I really want to talk."

Sonic released the doorknob and turned around to see the legitimate desperate frown on Scourge's face. Sonic was keen on finding out what was causing Scourge to act so… different.

"Why do you want to talk to me now? You have plenty of friends on Moebius that you can talk to."

Scourge got a little hurt and angry. "No, I don't. I tried to rule Moebius my way, but that hasn't exactly worked in my favor."

"Really, now," Sonic remarked.

"Please don't interrupt me," Scourge stated. Sonic kept quiet. "So now I have no friends because everyone hates me. Both at Mobius and Moebius. I know for a fact that Rouge, Tails, and Knuckles in the other room hate my guts as well. So, why do I want to talk to you now? Because you actually cared. You brought me to this hospital when your friend was in danger, and you stayed with me for even a little bit when people would just leave."

Sonic didn't want to say it, but he actually felt a little sorry for Scourge. Sonic may have a lot of anger and hatred for the guy, but Sonic also is a very loving character that can't exactly stand to hate someone forever. Except maybe Eggman, but that was different. Sonic finally sighed and walked to Scourge's side, trying to be as comforting as possible.

"What do you want to talk about, Scourge?"

"I guess I don't really want to talk about anything. I just wanted you to stay, Blue."

"Oh, uh, okay."

Sonic grabbed a nearby chair and sat down right next to Scourge so that they were nearly head-to-head. The whole time Sonic sat there, the air around him just got more and more awkward as time went on. It got worse. Scourge started leaning his head towards where Sonic's shoulder was until he got to the point where he was laying diagonally on the bed. After some leaning, he softly planted his head onto Sonic's shoulder as if it were some kind of pillow. Sonic was shocked by the approach.

"What are you doing?"

"Your fur is comfortable, Blue."

"Scourge, this isn't like you. Did they put you on drugs or something?"

"No. I rejected all of the drugs that they tried to give me. I'm tough, you know. I can take pain any day."

"Uh okay."

Scourge then continued to nuzzle into Sonic's shoulder, despite Sonic's discomfort. He then let out a soft purr, which made Sonic jump out of his chair, nearly letting Scourge fall.

"What are you doing!"

Scourge looked at Sonic, shocked from nearly falling off his bed. "Oh Mobius, what am I doing? That was so weird, Blue. I only do things like that to Fiona, and even then I don't do it that much." Scourge paused. "Please just leave."

"But…"

Scourge got serious. "Do you want me to throw another knife, I said leave!"

"Fine. When you feel better, you know where I live. Just leave the weird stuff at home, would you?"

Sonic went for the door and shut it on his way out, shivers going up his spine from the wide range of feeling that had been going through him in just that ten minutes. Sonic had strange thoughts going through his mind as he walked over to Knuckles' room.

'_Is Scourge gay or something? No, of course not. He just was imagining Fiona when he was 'cuddling' with me. But then again, he did say Blue a couple of times while doing it, so he must've been focused on me. Oh this is going to drive me nuts!'_

Sonic turned the doorknob and casually walked into Knuckles' room. Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge were just simply talking and laughing about Knuckles' encounter with the bandits. He was being arrogant and talking about how tough he was.

"Hey Sonic, where have you been," Knuckles asked.

"I have a… friend in the same hospital and I thought I would give him a little visit." Tails gave Sonic a glare, because he didn't like the fact that he took Knuckles to the same hospital as he did Scourge. Sonic tried to ignore the glare and focused his gaze on Knuckles.

"So how's our tough guy."

"Tougher than ever," Knuckles proudly remarked. "When I go find those guys who beat me, I'm going to grab hold of them and beat them to an-AUGH!" Knuckles grabbed hold of his back and laid back down.

"You shouldn't get so excited, Knuckies," Rouge said.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I'm not so tough as I thought."

Rouge gave Knuckles a kiss on the cheek. "You're still a tough guy to me, big boy." This made Knuckles turn a rosy red. Everybody laughed, because they could've seen Knuckles' blush from at least a mile away.

Sadly, though, while the four of them were having a good time, Scourge in the nearby room was brooding and miserable. He got that second chance, and he was going to take it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonourge: Opposites Attract

Chapter 3

"Are you feeling well, Scourge," a pretty pink echidna asked. Scourge turned his face away from the boring TV show that he felt like he was forced to watch.

"Yeah… uh, thank you," Scourge said with awkward politeness.

Her eyes lit up. "That's good. Your wounds are healing very well and quickly and you will probably be allowed to go tomorrow morning."

"I hope so. This is no place for me." The nurse nodded and turned to head out the door. Before going back to his TV program, Scourge noticed that the nurse had a little doll that was hanging out of the side of her medical coat.

"Wait," Scourge said mildly. The nurse turned around and Scourge pointed to the doll that was hanging out of the pocket and said, "What is that?"

"Oh." She pulled out the little doll and Scourge was able to instantly recognize it as a Sonic doll. "This is a doll that I bought when Sonic was being a big hero in Mobius about a year ago." She looked up and saw that there was a slight smile on Scourge's face. "It keeps me assured that Sonic will be around whenever there is danger and will save us if we feel as if death is knocking on our door."

"Hm… that's a good feeling." Scourge was normally a character that always wanted to be on top of everything, but now he was just like anybody else. In the few days that he was in that hospital, it gave him time to think, which is something that he never did. He was someone that acted on impulse, and he realized that now that he is constrained, he can be a better person than the evil king that he was.

"I heard Sonic was here and came to visit you a couple of days ago. Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, he is."

'_At least I hope he is,_' Scourge thought.

"Can I see that doll?"

"Of course." The nurse gently placed the doll in Scourge's hands, and he held onto it as if it were his child. He smiled at the feel of the smooth fabric. _'Happiness. Why does that feel good?' _

"You can keep that, Scourge, you know."

"What?" Scourge was a little shocked because she had just mentioned the amount of hope that the doll provided her. "Why?"

"Every time I look through your door, you had no sense of happiness. Then, I bring you this doll, and you're happy. I've had my share of hope, and it now looks like you could use it."

Scourge looked down at the doll and smiled. '_There is one person that has ever given me chances and confided in me, and he is now in my hands_,' Scourge thought.

"I guess I could use a little hope," Scourge said. "Won't you miss this, though?"

"I don't think so. My little nephew talks about Sonic as if he were his brother, so I think I have my hands full."

Scourge smirked. "Thank you so much."

The nurse giggled. "Glad I could help."

The nurse walked out and Scourge back down and studied the accurate details of the stitching on the Sonic doll.

A few days later, Knuckles was allowed to come home and Sonic and Rouge decided to throw him a little party to boost his spirits from being in that boring hospital. When Tails opened the door, Sonic and Rouge yelled 'Surprise'. Knuckles continued to enter and hugged Rouge.

"I was kinda expecting a 'Welcome Back', but this works just as fine." Rouge giggled and the two of them went to go eat some of the food that Sonic set out for them. Tails went over to the couch and sat alongside Sonic.

"He's still there, Sonic."

Sonic turned to Tails with a look of confusion in his eyes. "Who is still there, Tails?"

"Scourge. His door was open again and he saw me walk by while I went to get Knuckles. He tried to talk to me, but I kept it short, because I didn't really want to talk to him."

"Was he nice when you were talking, though?"

"I guess, but that shouldn't matter. He tried to hurt you and everyone else, and I can't really forgive him for that. He's your polar opposite, why do you care so much that I like him?"

"Tails, everyone deserves a second chance. Not just the ones that earn it."

"Okay. It looks like I can't change your mind anyway."

"Tell you what, if he does anything to cross the line, then it's over. Alright?"

"Alright."

Tails stood up and imbedded himself into Knuckle and Rouge's conversation and laughed at certain moments. Sonic just sat there at the couch and thought about what Scourge had done to him before he left the hospital a few days ago. He didn't like to think of Scourge's cuddling, but for Sonic, it was something that invaded his mind a lot. Instead, Sonic stood and tried to talk to Knuckles and Rouge as well. He hoped that the little party might be a good distraction since fun always keeps his mind off of things.

The next day, Scourge woke up in darkness. He looked over to the clock and he could faintly see that it said 3:47. Scourge then moved his arms and legs up and down and decided that he was good enough to leave the hospital, despite the doctor's orders. He sat up straight on the bed and stood up. Since it had been a few days since he was on his feet, Scourge was a little wobbly from walking, but he still went anyway. He grabbed his jacket, shoes, gloves, and the Sonic doll and put all of it on. He put the doll in his coat pocket and headed for the exit. He opened the door and walked down the hallway and entered the lobby. Since it was too early in the morning, no one was there to Scourge walking out of the front door.

He stepped outside and smelled the fresh air and watched the empty streets of the city. Since he didn't know exactly where he was, Scourge decided to explore the city blindly. He passed by many stores and looked inside the windows to see the wide variety of merchandise that was inside. The wind began to pick up and made Scourge shiver. He zipped his jacket up to try to keep himself warm.

"I ought to find a place to stay," Scourge whispered to himself. "Can't really go back to the hospital now."

Scourge kept walking and looked around for any sign of life until he finally saw someone walking down the street.

"Hey," Scourge yelled to the stranger. The stranger turned around and Scourge was able to see that she was a middle-aged black hedgehog. She walked over to him tentatively and said a shy hello.

"Do you know where I am?"

"Are you a traveler or something?"

"You can say that."

"You're in Kilsin City. What would you be doing in a place like this?"

"I was… hurt. I was staying at the hospital and now I need another place to stay."

"Oh… well," The woman wasn't eager to let a stranger into her home, so she didn't mention that she had room in her home for him to stay in. "Do you have any friends that you can stay with."

"_Do I have any friends," _Scourge asked himself. Scourge put his hands into his jacket pockets and remembered that he still had that Sonic doll in it. _"Sonic…" _Scourge thought.

"Do you know how to get to Sonic's house from here?"

"Uh, sure." The woman pointed behind herself. "If you keep going that way and pass through the meadows, you'll eventually find yourself at Green Hill."

"Thanks." Without giving the woman a second thought, Scourge went on his way.

After a mellow party, everyone went about their business and Sonic and Tails decided to clean up the food that was left out. Then later that night, the four of them went to bed, completely not expecting who was coming their way.

Very early in the morning, Sonic woke up to a knock at the door. He looked at his electric clock to see that it was flashing 4:53 in bright red numbers. He got up, rubbed his eyes, and went downstairs to see who was at the door. Upon opening the door, Sonic was completely shocked that his green counter-part, Scourge, was standing there with an uncomfortable posture.

"I could really use your help, Blue," Scourge said mildly desperate.

"Uh, come in, Scourge."

Scourge stepped in and Sonic led him into the living room and they sat down on the couch. Scourge slouched down and was clearly tired after what had happened for the past hour.

"How did you get here, Scourge? I thought you were in the hospital."

While waiting for Scourge to respond, Sonic got up and went to the adjacent and got a glass cup. "Well, I decided to let myself out. I'm clearly fine, so I didn't want to be in that blasted place for another second." Scourge paused. "Then I spent the past hour walking all the way over here."

Sonic walked back into the living room and handed Scourge the glass, which was now filled with water. "Drink up, Scourge. You're clearly not fine now. You look like you're about to pass out on my couch." Scourge took a couple of sips of the water and set the glass down on the ground. "So why did you come here."

"I don't have any friends, Sonic. And I wasn't going to sleep outside with all of the people and 'things' that are out there."

Sonic smirked. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that you are a little afraid of the people and 'things' outside."

"Of course not," Scourge yelled. Sonic cleared his throat to let Scourge know that people were sleeping and that he was being too loud. "Sorry. The point is, I need a place to stay. Even though we have our differences, I was hoping that I would have a lot better chances if I asked you than if I asked anybody else."

Sonic thought about Tails and his hatred towards Scourge. Then he looked over to Scourge and started to see some of the changes that were within Scourge since their last encounter. He actually said Sonic's name instead of using the nickname "Blue". He actually apologized for speaking too loudly. He actually wasn't too prideful and had to rely on Sonic rather than rely on himself. Sonic was convinced that Scourge was trying to put in the effort to make a friendship between the two of them. He was also convinced that Scourge was desperate and was in need of his help.

"Would you like my bed or the couch," Sonic asked.

Scourge looked at him with a slight discomforting stare. "You're really going to let me stay," Scourge asked.

"Yeah, I'll deal with Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge in the morning. Well… later in the morning."

"Okay. I'll take the couch, I guess."

"I'll get you a pillow and some blanket, then." Sonic exited the room briefly and grabbed a pillow and two blankets that he conveniently placed for himself should there be any emergency guests like this. He came back a minute later and saw Scourge taking off his jacket and hanging it on the arm of the couch. It was actually the first time that Sonic had full view of Scourge without his jacket and glasses on, and he was shocked on the difference that it made. Sonic threw a pillow on the edge of the couch and then the two blankets on top of it.

"There. That should keep you comfortable."

Scourge went over to the couch and sank into the blankets and placed his head onto the pillow.

"I'm going to bed now," Sonic said and then began to go upstairs to get back to bed.

"Thanks, Sonic," Scourge called out.

Sonic turned around, smiled, and said, "Good night, Scourge."

Sonic then continued to go upstairs. When Scourge was absolutely sure that Sonic was out of the room, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the little Sonic doll. He held it close to his chest and nuzzled with it.

"That nurse was right," Scourge said to himself. "Hope. That's all I need."


	4. Chapter 4

Sonourge: Opposites Attract

Chapter 4

Sonic thought he was going to sleep well after he fell back asleep, but things have been tampering around with his mind. He had already been thinking about Scourge after he 'cuddled' with him, but Scourge just showing up dead in the morning just made things a lot more difficult and complicated for Sonic. The biggest thing that Sonic had worried about was what he was going to do after Scourge sleeps over for that night. He considered just kicking him out and having him go home, but he realized that Scourge didn't really have a home anymore. He knew that the minute Scourge steps into Moebius that the Zone Police will be on his tail.

But, Sonic also considered that when Tails and Knuckles wake up, they'll probably see Scourge on the couch and freak out. And that's exactly what ends up happening. Tails woke up early that morning for no particular reason and heads into the living room to see Scourge just laying there on his couch. Luckily, the Sonic doll was hidden and Tails couldn't see it. Tails' eyes widened and even considered that this was all a dream, but soon realized that this was all reality.

"Sonic," Tails yelled, waking up everyone in the house, including Scourge.

Scourge peeked an eye open and saw a shocked Tails standing in the living room. He tensed up and quickly threw the Sonic doll into his jacket pocket so that he couldn't see it. _'That would be embarrassing,'_ Scourge thought.

"Tails, it's not what you think."

"I think I know exactly what this is. You needed a place to crash, so you trespassed on our home and thought you could just sleep on our couch!"

"No, that's not true."

Knuckles then walked in with Rouge by his side. "Tails, what are you yelling about at this early in the morning?" Knuckles then turned his head towards the couch and was just as shocked at the green hedgehog's presence as Tails was. "What do you think you're doing here?" Knuckles then gave Scourge a stink eye and looked as if he was going to pummel him.

"He's here, because I told him he could stay." Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge turned to see Sonic walk in the room. They each looked equally confused. "So you all can calm down."

Knuckles was infuriated. "Sonic, may I speak to you in the other room?" Sonic nodded and the two of them walked into Knuckles' room. Tails and Rouge trailed behind them and entered as well.

"Sonic, this makes no sense. Why would you let someone as bad as Scourge into our home where he can easily harm all of us again in our sleep? You're pretty much showing the green light to one of our bigger villains, Sonic. If I didn't know better, I'd say Scourge is probably worst than Eggman. He's your exact opposite for one thing, so that should be a huge sign!"

"I know," Sonic yelled back. "He has nowhere else to go, and all you want to do is throw him on the streets before he could even say anything. Like Tails, I was rushing down the stairs while he was trying to explain to you that he meant no harm, and you just kept yelling at him. What happened to giving people a second chance, huh? If I didn't give people second chances, I probably wouldn't be friends with any of you three anymore. Knuckles, you have sided with Eggman more than once thinking that we actually betrayed you by stealing the Master Emerald. Tails, although your smartness has saved us a lot of times, you sometimes look at things too hard and get us almost killed. Rouge, you sided with Eggman just because you wanted gems. You get my point now, or do I have to draw a picture for you guys?" Sonic was pretty worked up, and has never felt so enraged with his friends. Deep down, he really loved the three of them, but he was supportive of Scourge's situation.

This got their attention, though. All three of them. Sonic's ferocity forced them to think about their past blunders and how much they could've let down Sonic over the years, even after he's saved them several times.

Tails was the first to speak up. "He can stay." There were no objections. "But don't forget your promise to me, Sonic. If he slips up once, I'm throwing him personally into that portal and sending him right back to Moebius where the Zone Police can his way with him." Tails paused and looked into Sonic's eyes to show him that he was seriously and left the room. Sonic looked at Knuckles and Rouge and then ended up leaving as well.

Sonic walked back into the living room and found Scourge just sitting on the couch looking at the floor.

"Thanks for standing up, Blue. You have a lot of guts to stand up to your friends like that, you know. I've never heard you so mad."

Sonic sat down on the couch right next to Scourge and patted him on the back and gave him a friendly smile. "Well, I think it was worth it." Scourge blushed, but it wasn't deep enough for Sonic to see it. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Scourge, and so far you have been putting yours to good use. I knew how you were before and I can clearly see how you are. You're so different, that I can't really call you my opposite anymore. If only Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge can see you the way I do, but really, it's all on you to make things right with them."

"I will make things right with them, Sonic." Scourge turned to face Sonic instead of the floor. "You want to know why I'm like this now?" Sonic nodded. "It's because in the hospital room, you're so confined and trapped. It just makes you think. Like, I thought so much and changed so much in that hospital room, I can't recognize myself as Scourge anymore. That's just weird." Scourge turned to stare into Sonic's eyes. '_His beautiful, green eyes_,' Scourge thought. He was quick to get rid of the thought, thought. "But I have your respect now, and I think that's worth it."

Sonic hugged Scourge and Scourge laid his head onto Sonic's shoulder. "That's great, Scourge." The two separated. "I'm going to make us something to eat. Do chili dogs sound good?"

Scourge smirked. "Sure, chili dogs sound good. I guess if you can eat 20 of them in a single day, they can't be all that bad."

"Actually 31, but who's counting?" Scourge smirked again as Sonic got up to head into the kitchen to start on the chili dogs.

Scourge then went about his business, but he felt kind of restrained to the couch that he was on because he wanted to avoid contact with Sonic's friends. It was sad, because the whole point of Scourge leaving the hospital early was so that he could get away from that constricting feeling. Scourge then thought back to what Sonic had said about him making things right with Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge. He didn't really know much about Tails and Knuckles and only somewhat knew Rouge, but not a lot. While Sonic made the chili dogs, Scourge quickly went away from the living room and climbed the stairs to the second floor.

He walked a little bit and noticed an open door and looked inside the room. Tails was sitting on the inside just facing the wall opposite of the door that Scourge was standing in. Scourge thought about what he was going to say, but instantly got scared. When it came to fighting, it was easy for him to let his fists do the talking. He had not realized that actually using his mouth was going to be so difficult. After a short pep talk to himself, Scourge tentatively knocked on the door to get Tails' attention.

"Uh, hey," Scourge said softly.

Tails turned around in his chair and wasn't prepared to see Scourge at his doorway. Although he knew full well that Scourge was in his home, he still found Scourge along with his intimidating outfit to be frightening. But, after being shocked of his presence, Tails' fear transformed itself into a minor sense of anger. "What do you want," Tails finally asked.

"I just wanted to talk. I heard a little bit about your guys' hatred of me, and I guess I deserve that, but I want to… make things right." Scourge gave Tails a desperate smile. Tails nodded and just turned around to face the wall again. "I'm listening."

"I'm going to make this quick, because I don't have exactly a lot to say. I first wanted to be friends with Blue, and he was bold enough to give me a second chance. Now, I don't expect that you or Knuckles give me the same respect as Blue has been giving me. But I don't know how long I'll be chillin' here, and that means we'll probably be around each other for a little while. If you just be afraid or mad at me for all of that time, then it's gonna be rough for the both of us. Just talk to me, ya know. We can be friends." With that, Scourge just walked out without even waiting for Tails to formulate a response. He continued on, thinking hard about everything that he just said, but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

Scourge turned around to see that Tails caught up with him. Tails removed his hand and brought Scourge in for a hug. He was caught off-guard because he didn't expect Tails to be this clingy to him already, but he accepted it and hugged Tails back.

"Scourge, it was hard for me trust you for a long time. You did some pretty bad things. But you're pretty bold to say something like that to somebody who didn't trust you even a little. Now… I do."

With the combination of the hug, which he hadn't done for years, and Tails' words, Scourge couldn't handle the amount of emotion that filled up inside of him. The emotion came out in the form of a tear that trickled down the side of his cheek and fell from the base of his muzzle.

Sonic, who was now at the base of the stairs, could see the two of them and knew that Scourge was on his way towards fitting into society here on Mobius. Sonic after a few seconds called up to Scourge, "Scourge, your food is ready." Scourge separated from Tails and gave him a nod of respect. Tails nodded in return. Scourge went downstairs and joined Sonic in the kitchen.

Sonic handed him a plate with two chili dogs and had a plate of his own with three chili dogs on it. They then sat at the adjacent table and began to chow down on their food. Scourge ate extremely fast to satisfy his grumbling stomach. He hadn't eaten since the afternoon before, and his stomach had been upsetting him for the past few hours. Sonic just simply watched as Scourge ate. He even thought that Scourge was eating faster than him, but he knew that that was never possible.

After he was finished with his first chili dog, he grabbed a napkin that was nearby and wiped off some of the remaining chili off of his muzzle. He then caught Sonic staring and smiling at him, leaving his chili dogs untouched.

"What are you staring at," Scourge said.

Sonic was then brought back into reality and rubbed the back of his in embarrassment. "Oh sorry. I was just thinking."

"Oh," Scourge was avidly confused. "What things were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking… about you. You know, about last night and everything." Sonic didn't know what was going over him, but he couldn't seem to speak to Scourge correctly all of a sudden.

"_He's thinking about me?"_ Scourge thought. _"What does that mean?"_ Scourge wanted to ignore the thoughts, but they were there. There were feelings there as well. Scourge just continued eating his second chili dog and watched as Sonic started on his.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonourge: Opposites Attract  
Chapter 5

After that morning, Sonic didn't really know what to do with Scourge. Sonic knew perfectly well that Scourge was still his opposite, and that they would have completely different interests. While Sonic suggested going on a walk out to the town, Scourge simply wanted to stay home and play video games. Sonic kind of figured Scourge would be a little more active, but soon figured out that Scourge actually never wants to really do anything.

Sonic decided to go Scourge's way this time, because he quite frankly still felt bad for him with his situation. After so many bad experiences with him, seeing Scourge in a somewhat sad light was kind of depressing for Sonic. Sonic first pulled out Tales of Symphonia for the Gamecube. He really liked the game, and he used to play it a lot with Silver whenever he came over. Scourge quickly turned it down, though, because he wasn't the type of person who played RPGs. He looked through the array of games that Sonic had, and chose Halo 3, because it was the only first-person shooter game that Sonic had ever bought.

Sonic sighed silently so that Scourge wouldn't hear him, and put the game into his Xbox. As the game loaded up, all Sonic could think about was how different Scourge was. He already knew that Scourge was supposed to be his opposite, but he thought that his "transformation" would make him a little more… attractive. 'Likable, I mean,' Sonic thought.

Halo 3 loaded up, and Scourge picked out a map for them to play on. The two of them played for nearly an hour, and Scourge was annihilating Sonic at every game. Sonic normally took losing pretty badly, but he was okay at losing video games. He wasn't all too good at them.

"Hey, Scourge. Why don't we go do something outside now?"

"Like what?"

"There's a really nice beach near here. We could bring a few friends and it will be a blast!"

Scourge shut of the Xbox and then looked to the ground. He thought to himself about the beach. He didn't see too happy about the idea, so Sonic confronted him about it.

"Is there something wrong, Scourge?"

"Well, you know Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge's reactions with me being here?" Sonic nodded with a frown. "Well if I go out into the open and you invite some of your friends, they might freak out too."

Scourge seemed really down with the whole idea, but Sonic really wanted him to warm up to it. He knew full well that Scourge had only been on the "good side" for one night, but he really wanted Scourge to meet his friends, even though they fear him. He also felt pretty bad for him, because he never really saw a sensitive side to Scourge ever.

Sonic knelt down next to Scourge and patted him on the back. "Come on, Scourge. If they give you any trouble, then just let me deal with them, alright?"

Scourge thought about it for a second then lifted his head to see Sonic's smiling face looking at him. Just looking at that alone made him smile and made his cheeks get a little rosy. To make sure that Sonic didn't notice his blush, Scourge turned away from him. "Alright, I'll go. But I have to ask you a question. Why are you eager to go to the beach? I thought you hated water."

"I really don't like BEING IN water. But watching it as the sun reflects off of it, it just looks really nice. Especially while sitting in the sand."

Scourge tried to visualize it. "That's nice to think about, actually. When you live in a big castle in a big city, you don't really get to see what a beach is like."

Sonic chuckled. "That's good. Why don't you head downstairs, and I'll call a few friends to go to the beach with us.

"Alright."

Sonic went over to the phone, and Scourge exited the room. As soon as he did, though, he felt that awkward feeling again as if he didn't belong there. He knew he would run into Knuckles or Rouge if he continued to wander around the house. Scourge was fine with people hating him, because he generally hated them back. This wasn't the case.

Scourge sucked up his fear, and went downstairs into the living room, which was luckily empty. Scourge sat down on the couch that he slept on the other night, and looked down to his feet. He then decided to pull out the little Sonic doll that was resting in his jacket pocket.

"Why can't everyone be like you? Why can't I be like you?" Scourge nuzzled the little doll, and got lost in his thoughts about his past.

*Flashback*

Scourge was standing over Sonic's weak body menacingly. He wanted nothing to do with his blue counter-part. He just wanted him to be dead, or at least in a lot of pain. Sonic fought a good fight, but Scourge was just a tad bit better in the end.

Sonic tried to stand up again, but whenever he tried, Scourge would just push him back down again.

"Stay down, you swine!" Scourge kicked Sonic's scarred chest hard, and Sonic grunted heavily. Scourge swung his leg back to make another blow, but then the doors to the room that they were in opened. Scourge raised his head, and was eye-to-eye with Tails and Knuckles.

Tails and Knuckles looked down towards Sonic and then glared back at Scourge. Knuckles looked especially pissed. "You messed with the wrong group, Scourge. Now you're going to have to pay the price."

Tails and Knuckles prepared to fight and attempted to punch Scourge a few times. Scourge managed to deflect them, but he knew that he was outnumbered. Instead of fighting back, he turned around and nimbly jumped onto one of the window ledges and turned to face Tails and Knuckles again.

"Two-against-one, that doesn't seem to be all too fair. I've already done enough to your little friend, so you can just have him." He then jumped out of the window, evading the fight.

*End Flashback*

Scourge cringed at the thought. Even though the fights that followed weren't as brutal, they weren't much better either. Scourge thought back to earlier that morning, when Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge were terrified of him. Now he realized why they didn't want anything to do with him.

Scourge put the Sonic doll back in his pocket so that no one could just walk in and see him holding it. He then went back upstairs and entered Sonic's room, where Sonic was making a phone to call to his brother and sister, Manic and Sonia. Scourge simply sat on Sonic's bed and waited for Sonic to finish the call.

When he did, Sonic sat down next to him.

"You don't look too good, Scourge. What's up?"

Scourge looked into Sonic's eyes, and then looked away. "Are you sure that this whole beach thing is going to be okay?"

"Scourge, it's going to be fine. We just talked about this five minutes ago. What are you so afraid about now?"

Scourge rubbed his back quills and couldn't even look Sonic in the eye anymore. "Well, I was thinking back to our previous encounters, and realized how much I hurt you. It only made me realize that everyone has a pretty good reason to hate me right now, and I can't really handle that right now."

Sonic grabbed hold of Scourge's hands, and tried to look him in the eye, despite Scourge's efforts of looking away. "Scourge, do I look like I'm hurt anymore? I'm sitting here on this bed, trying to tell you that you're okay, and you're still worrying about things that have happened a year or two again." Sonic paused, and Scourge finally looked up. "You're different, I can tell."

Scourge smiled. "Thanks, Sonic. Even my friends at Moebius haven't had as much faith in me as you do."

Sonic gave Scourge his signature wink and smile, and they sat there like that for a minute or two. Then Sonic realized that they were still holding each other's hands on the bed, and immediately let go. Both of their cheeks turned a little rosy, but neither of them particularly noticed.

"Everyone's going to the beach now, we should get going so that we can get there before them."

Ten minutes later, Sonic and Scourge arrive at the beach. They would've arrived there sooner, but Scourge wasn't quite as fast as Sonic was, and Sonic had to slow down for him. Once they got onto the sand, Sonic laid down a duffel bag that he brought, and took out of its contents.

He laid down a couple of blankets, and then unfolded a couple of chairs. Sonic took off his shoes, put on a pair of sunglasses, and sat down comfortably on one of the chairs. Scourge shortly after did the same, but he decided to keep his jacket on.

They sat and sun-bathed for about five minutes. After that, the Manic and Sonia showed up behind them.

"Hi there, Sonic," Sonia said as she approached him. Manic shortly greeted him too. They dropped off the things that they brought, and Sonia forced Manic to be a "gentleman" and fold out all of the chairs and blankets. Manic reluctantly complied.

Sonia then went to face Sonic, and then turned towards Scourge. "Oh, Sonic. Who is this that you have with you?"

Scourge took of his sunglasses so that he could have a better look at Sonia. "Oh, aren't you Sonic's sister?"

Sonia smiled. "The one and only."

Manic smirked. "Yeah, the one and only annoyance."

Sonia turned around and pouted at Manic. "Hey, be quiet Manic!" Manic grunted and went back to work with the folding chairs. Sonia then returned her gaze back to Scourge.

"Uh… I'm Scourge, nice to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Sonia. And say… haven't I heard that name Scourge before?" Sonia turned towards Sonic.

"I'm haven't really spoken of him before. He's just a friend."

"Hmm… alright."

Sonia and Manic got settled in, and Manic decided to play in the water. He kicked off his shoes and belly flopped into the water, incidentally getting water up his nose and into his eyes. Sonia and Sonic laughed from afar. After a few minutes of coughing and sneezing, he went back to swimming around and trying to conquer every wave he saw.

Soon after, Tails came along and greeted the four of them. Knuckles followed close behind with Rouge at his side as usual. They didn't really have much to say to Scourge, but they said 'Hello' to everyone else.

As Knuckles and Rouge came in, Sonia said, "So, Knuckles, how is the relationship going?"

Knuckles smiled and replied, "Well, I still love her, and I'm pretty sure she still loves me. So I think it's going pretty find." Rouge gave Knuckles a little peck on the cheek, making Knuckles blush.

With that, Sonic finally saw the final attendees arrive. It was Shadow, who took a lot of convincing to come to the beach, and Espio, who was the only one at Team Chaotix who even wanted to go.

Scourge turned around to see what Sonic was looking at, and saw Shadow, whom he was especially uncomfortable with. Scourge quickly turned around and said to Sonic that he needed to use the bathroom.

Before he could rush off, Sonic told him to stay. Sonic knew that Scourge and Shadow weren't the best of buddies, which is the main reason why he insisted on Shadow coming. Scourge sat back down and Shadow and Espio finally joined with the group.

Espio greeted everyone politely, but Shadow simply stood there and crossed his arms and just looked at everyone who was there. His gaze then met with Scourge's. He walked over to Scourge and knelt down next to him.

"Hello Scourge," Shadow said smugly.

"Uh… hello Shadow. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Shadow then took hold of Scourge's neck in a half-hug, half-strangle hold. "I think we're going to have a good time at the beach today." Shadow smiled deviously as he watched Scourge's smile fade.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonourge: Opposites Attract

Chapter 6

Shadow finally released his "strangle-hold" on Scourge after a few moments. Now that Shadow was in a bit of a better mood, he then continued to vaguely greet the rest of the people. He then sat down in the sand on Sonic's right, looking at the water, uninterested.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time at that point, and no one was fighting. This put Scourge at ease, but he still wasn't comfortable with talking prominently with the rest of the group. He just listened on some of their conversations.

Most of the conversations were on Knuckles and Rouge, who were the only couple that was apart of the group. At the moment.

Espio, who wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation, finally jumped in and asked something. "I never heard the story. Where did you two first fall in love? I know that you knew Rouge for quite some time. What finally caught your eye about her, Knuckles?"

"Well, it wasn't simple. When Rouge was apart of Eggman's team, I didn't see much in her other than the fact that she was big on jewels. But after some time, I saw a sense of charm in what she does, and I kind of figured that she saw the same thing in me. So we got to talking, and well here we are." Rouge nuzzled in Knuckles' shoulder and Knuckles planted a small kiss on the top of her head, getting an "Awww" from the group.

"That's good," Espio said.

"What about you, Espio," Knuckles started. "Do you have a special someone that has caught your eye?"

"As a ninja, I do not experience love the same as all of you do. I am disciplined." Some of the people there giggled at Espio's seriousness. "But, there is someone that has caught my eye."

Sonic gave Espio a bright smile. "Oh, do we know her?"

Espio went wide-eyed, because he didn't want to reveal his particular love interest to the group. "I have said too much. Let us proceed to change the subject."

Everyone sighed and giggled, because they actually wanted to hear if Espio was doing something with his life other than being a ninja for a poor detective agency. Espio blushed a deep pink that was visible even through his pink body. This gave everyone the re-assurance that Espio is actually in love with someone at the moment.

To change the subject, Sonia said she was going to join her brother in the water and asked if anybody wanted to join her. Espio nodded, and the two of them left for the water, leaving Sonic, Shadow, and Scourge alone. The three of them didn't even face each other, because the situation was awkward, and they didn't know what to say.

That was all about to soon change, when a certain pink brat came stumbling on the beach. She seemed pretty infuriated, and Sonic was not prepared for what he had coming to him. All of a sudden while they were all sun-bathing, the sun disappeared behind Amy's body as she stepped rudely in front of them.

Sonic removed his sunglasses and was somewhat terrified to see Amy as she leaned on her Piko Piko Hammer. Sonic had sheer nightmares about that thing, and didn't want to give Amy any reason to swing that thing at him.

"Oh, hi Amy. Is there something wrong?"

Amy lashed her face in front of Sonic's. "Is there something wrong? Well, of course there is something wrong. You bring all of these people here to the beach with you, and you neglected to even to tell your own girlfriend?"

Sonic tried to make as much distance between his face and Amy's, but he couldn't get very far. "Amy, I'm sorry I didn't invite you to the beach with me and my friends, but you're not my gir-."

"I had to go over to that idiot detective agency ran by those Chaotix, because there was a spider in my house. I then had to hear from Vector that Espio was gone at some little 'party' ran by you. I don't even see how little it is! There must be 20 people here!"

"Well, not including you or me, there are only 5 people here."

"I don't care how many people there are. You should have the dignity to invite your own girlfriend!"

"Amy, for the last time, you are not my gir-."

She cut Sonic off again and got a tight grip on his skinny left arm. She then moved her other arm and was about to wrap her hand around the Piko Piko Hammer

That's when something somewhat miraculous happened. Both Scourge and Shadow got up from where they were sitting and grabbed hold of both of Amy's arms. They then glared at her and shouted simultaneously, "Get your hands off of Sonic, you pink brat." Sonic and Amy then looked at both Shadow and Scourge as they still had their hands tight on her arms. Shadow and Scourge then looked at each other deviously because of what the other had done.

Scourge let go of Amy's arm and said, "Shadow, why don't we have a little talk?"

Shadow also let of Amy's arm and said, "Agreed."

Scourge and Shadow then left Amy's side.

"Wait, guys! You're just going to leave me here alone with Amy."

Shadow and Scourge then said simultaneously again, "I'll kill her before she lays a finger on you." They glared at each other again and continued to walk off.

Shadow and Scourge went a good distance before finally facing each other and having a much-needed talk.

Shadow said, "What are you doing back in Mobius, Scourge."

He replied, "I got tangled up in some business in Flair Forest about a week ago. I got hurt so bad by who knows what that I had to go to the hospital. You wouldn't believe me when I told you the person that took me all the way to the hospital."

"I'd like to assume it was Faker. He has too much heart. He couldn't even leave his own counter-part."

"I'm not as shady as you may think I am, Shadow. At least, not anymore." Scourge paused. "Besides, I'm not the only one who has done any harm to Sonikku, now am I?"

"What did you say?"

"What do you mean what did I say?"

"Never mind. As for your little comment, I can't say that's quite fair on my end. When you're put in a situation where you have no memories, it is hard not to believe what others tell you to be true. In this case, Eggman was manipulating me."

"Yes, well. At least now we know that we're both somewhat different than what we used to be. So why the hell are we fighting?

"Does the line 'Get your hands off of Sonic, you pink brat' remind you of anything, Scourge? There's something about you and Sonic that you aren't telling me."

"One, you said it, too. Two, why do you care so much about what I say about Sonic? You still call him Faker at times. It's like you can't let go of the past when you actually thought he was the faker."

Shadow tackled Scourge and grabbed him by his jacket. "Believe it or not, I care very much for Sonic now."

Soon after Shadow tackled Scourge, the Sonic doll fell out of his jacket pocket and lay gently in the sand. Shadow turned his head and picked up the innocent little doll. Scourge tried to grab at it, but Shadow brought it out of Scourge's range.

"I see now."

"Shadow, you don't see anything."

"No, I definitely see now."

Shadow got off of Scourge, and Scourge got up from the sand. He brushed some of the sand off, and then faced Shadow who was now extending a hand towards him.

"Respect," Shadow said.

Scourge smiled and grabbed Shadow's hand. Shadow then brought him in so that his mouth was right next to Scourge's ear. "If you hurt him, I'll kill you."

Scourge went wide-eyed. "I won't."

Meanwhile, Sonic tried to put Amy at ease. I put a lot of emphasis on the word 'tried'.

"Of course I'm your girlfriend! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Amy, have I even ever told you that you were my girlfriend?"

"No, you haven't. But it was clearly implied."

"How is it even implied? Amy, I forgot to invite you to this little party at the beach. I forgot. That should imply clearly that you are not my girlfriend."

Amy then had a tear in her eye. "But why not, though? I do so much to care for you, why can't you just love me?

Sonic then stood up and stared into Amy's eyes, completely unphased by her sad, puppy look. "Because you are not the one for me. I've been trying to drill that into your head for a long time, but you have always been under the impression that I actually liked you like that. I don't. I just want to be friends, and that's all."

Another tear left Amy's eye. "I guess I can deal with that." Sonic then reached out his arms and brought Amy in for a hug. This was something she enjoyed, despite the events that played out in the past ten minutes.

They held like that for a minute or two, and Shadow and Scourge finally came back. When they did, Sonic and Amy separated. Amy turned around to face Shadow and Scourge and gave them a glare and a pout, which frightened them a little. Especially since that dreaded hammer has not left her side yet.

"How dare you two grab a woman's arms like that. It is rude and inconsiderate of you."

Scourge took off his sunglasses and both he and Shadow returned her glare. Scourge then said sarcastically, "Oh, then we'll be MORE than happy to let you swing that little hammer of your's and hurt everyone in sight. It is the whims of our dreams." Shadow and Sonic chuckled a bit. Amy got a little infuriated.

"You better watch your mouth… uh… uh…"

"Scourge… Scourge the hedgehog. Nice to make your acquaintance, m'am." Scourge gave Amy his signature devious smile.

"Hmph…" Amy glared at the three of them and then walked off. They had no idea when they would be seeing her again.

While they giggled as Amy left, Shadow turned to face Sonic. "If you don't mind, I think I should leave." Shadow pat Scourge on the shoulder. "I think I did everything I could do here."

Scourge smiled. "I can agree with that."

Sonic smiled at the two of them, because he figured that they finally made up and that a new friendship was brewing. He though that Shadow would be at Scourge's neck every five seconds, but he was happy to see that they would now be comfortable with each other. "Alright, Shadow. Hopefully, you'll come to parties like this more often."

Shadow nodded. "I plan to." Shadow then walked off as well to return to his home.

As he did, Sonic and Scourge faced each other.

"So, I see the two of you are now good friends. What the heck did you two possibly talk about that made that happen?"

Scourge chuckled. "Let's just say, we now have a bit of an understanding for each other, and we won't be at each other's necks anymore."

Sonic chuckled as well. "That's what I hoped for. So what do you want to do now?"

Scourge looked at Sonic somewhat deviously which frightened Sonic. "Well… I do want to bring you over to the water and, you know… throw you in."

Sonic went wide-eyed and said, "I'm not really fond of that kind of stuff. Why don't we try something else?"

Scourge looked like he was about to pounce on him, but then ended up just throwing his arm around Sonic's shoulder. "I'm just kidding, Blue. Why don't we find you some of those chili dogs at one of those snack shack places?"

"I can't argue with that!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sonourge: Opposites Attract

Chapter 7

Sonic and Scourge headed over to one of the "snack shacks" and got in a short line. To Sonic's dismay, though, he saw that there were no chili dogs on the menu.

"Ah… Scourge. There are not even any chili dogs over here. Just those lame, tasteless, regular hot dogs."

Sonic began to walk away, but Scourge was quick to grab his arm and drag him back into the line. "That's cool, Sonic. There's some other stuff on that menu that we can try."

Sonic thought about it and gave Scourge a bright smile. Scourge returned the smile. "Yeah, I guess so." Sonic's stomach began to grumble for a couple of seconds. "And I guess my stomach guesses so, too." Scourge chuckled.

"Next," the echidna behind the counter of the Snack Shack said. Sonic and Scourge went forward and Scourge ordered two chocolate ice creams for the both of them. Sonic was about to take out some money to pay for it, but Scourge insisted that he paid. Sonic put away his money, and Scourge paid the echidna, which then gave him his two ice creams. Scourge handed one to Sonic and he said 'thank you'. They returned to where they placed their stuff and sat back down on their respective chairs.

Sonic and Scourge, while licking at their ice creams, looked out onto the vast amount of ocean, then they looked at each other. Then they looked back at the water where they could see their friends and family having fun in the water. This made Sonic smile.

"I don't think I've ever seen the ocean so beautiful before."

"I think it's the way that the sun hits it, Sonic." Scourge then turned to face Sonic. "But I didn't think you would care too much about the ocean. You hate it, don't you?"

"I told you before, Scourge, that I don't like being IN the water. But watching it from far away isn't all that bad."

"I guess I can I agree with you on that." Scourge then got up and extended his hand out to Sonic, gesturing for him to take it. He took the hand with a confused look.

"What are we going to do?"

"I just want to show you something, Blue. Don't worry about it." Scourge then let go of Sonic's hand and had him follow him. Scourge then progressively went over to a portion of the water where there wasn't anyone in the area. This made Sonic pretty nervous and made his stride become slower and slower.

"Scourge, I know what you're trying to do. The joke's over, isn't it?"

Scourge turned around to face Sonic. "This isn't much of a joke anymore, Blue. Not unless you want it to be." Sonic sighed. "Come on."

Sonic walked forward and stood next to Scourge at the shore. The water was going back and forth inches from their feet. "Scourge, you really don't have to do this."

"Sonic, we're friends, aren't we? I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it was safe for ya. Here, I'll show you." Scourge then left Sonic's side and recklessly threw his jacket onto the sand. He then stepped into the water, shivering at how cold it was. He then continued and began to swim around in the shallow water.

"Sonic, this ain't bad at all. The water is awesome when you get used to it, and it feels good to swim in it."

Sonic then shouted, "Yes, easy for you to say."

"Yeah, it was easy for me to say. Now get in here!"

"Nah, you can keep swimming in there by yourself and I'll just watch." Sonic laughed nervously.

Scourge smirked. "Fine. But before I find a place of my own, I am going to teach you how to swim."

Sonic smirked to himself. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

Scourge then began swimming around on his own, looking over at Sonic every little bit. Sonic simply sat in the sand right next to Scourge's jacket and watched Scourge. He sat there like that for a couple of minutes until he decided that he wanted to lie down in the sand. When he did, he tried to look down so that he could avoid looking up at the sun. Sonic then saw something peculiar while he was laying there. At the angle he was at, he could look into the inside of Scourge's jacket pocket, where he saw a little blue object on the inside.

Sonic shifted his body to get a closer look and debated whether or not to reach into the pocket, because he didn't just want to invade Scourge's privacy. He then looked over at Scourge who was constantly dipping his head below the surface and doing underwater swimming. Sonic simply shrugged and then dipped his hand into the pocket and pulled out the blue object that he saw.

He was extremely shocked, because what he pulled out was himself. It was the Sonic doll. Sonic knew full-well that some kids got Sonic dolls from certain vendors that consider him to be a true hero. He just didn't think that someone like Scourge would be carrying it around in his pocket.

Sonic then waved his arms at Scourge to get his attention. Soon after Scourge emerged from the water, he then saw that Sonic was waving at him. "What?"

"Hey, Scourge. I found this in your pocket, and I wanted to ask you about it."

Scourge looked over at what Sonic was carrying, and from afar, Scourge could clearly see that Sonic was holding the doll. Scourge was so shocked that Sonic had found it that he wasn't expecting the large wave that was about to crash down on him.

Scourge was about to answer, but then the wave hit him with such ferocity that it knocked the wind out of him. Sonic couldn't really tell if the wave knocked Scourge out, but then he saw Scourge float up like a dead body. Sonic gasped to himself and looked around to see if there was anyone around to help him. The nearest lifeguard was pretty far away, and Sonic didn't really know what to do.

After about 5 seconds of personal motivation, Sonic decided that he would try to go and save Scourge himself. He dropped the Sonic doll onto Scourge's jacket, and dipped his feet in the water. Sonic shivered, not because he was cold, but because he was completely nervous. He then slowly inched his way into the water, and then debated if he should have just gotten a lifeguard.

'Too late, I guess,' Sonic thought to himself. Sonic then decided to swallow his fear and tried to swim to Scourge, who really wasn't even that far away since the wave pushed him so close to shore. Sonic then grabbed Scourge and used him as a "floating device" to try to get back to shore.

When they did, Sonic took a breath of relief, but he wasn't finished because Scourge wasn't even able to take a breath. Sonic turned him on his back and tried to see what he could do. He tried to remember what Tails would do if Sonic had nearly drowned.

He then remembered that he could press on Scourge's chest and try to get the air flowing. Sonic put his hands on Scourge's chest and did quick pulses with his fists. After about 30 seconds of doing that, Sonic realized that he wasn't getting anywhere. Sonic was about to call 911 because he was worried for Scourge's sake. That's when he realized, there was one more thing he could do to save Scourge's life.

Sonic, without even thinking about what he was about to do, placed his lips on Scourge's and started to blow air into his constricted lungs. He did that until he felt breathing that wasn't his own. Scourge was breathing again!

Sonic was about to get off of Scourge before things got too awkward, but then Scourge wrapped his arms around the back of Sonic's head. Scourge then brought Sonic's lips closer to his own, and he did something that Sonic wasn't expecting in the slightest.

Scourge was actually trying to kiss Sonic. Sonic then started to move his head from side-to-side, and Scourge finally let go of him. When Sonic got up, Scourge got up and coughed up all of the water that had entered his mouth. After the fit was over, Scourge turned around to face Sonic, knowing full-well what he had just done.

"Sonic you saved my life. Again!"

Sonic tried to avoid Scourge's gaze. "Yeah… I know." Sonic then got up and was actually about to walk away when Scourge stopped him.

"Wait, that's it? You save my life, say 'Yeah… I know', and walk away? Sonic, I know this world has lost its class, but this is stupid."

"Well, what do you expect me to do, Scourge? I save people from Eggman a lot, and I just feel good about it. That's it."

"Well… I think that needs to change. I think you do way too much to not get anything in return. I feel like I should do something for you…"

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Well… this." Scourge then gently grabbed the back of Sonic's neck with his right hand and brought their heads together until their lips were connected. This time, Sonic knew for sure that this was a legitimate kiss.

As they held like that, Sonic went through a few stages. He first started with confusion, then he was creeped out, then he just accepted it as it was happening. He closed his eyes, and just kind of let it happen.

After just a minute, Scourge separated the kiss and looked into Sonic's eyes. Sonic was about to say something, but Scourge silenced him.

"I know that wasn't what you were expecting, but I think I have a little explaining to do before I walk off of this beach and never see you again." Scourge paused briefly and then continued. "Ever since the hospital, more than just my attitude has changed. Before, I was fine with loving someone who just tolerated me, like Fiona. Now, I won't take that anymore. I needed somebody who more than tolerates me and actually wants to be with me. I needed somebody who would give me second chances after I screw up. I needed somebody like you."

A tear ran down Sonic's eye, because he then truly understood everything that has been happening in the past few days.

He understood why Scourge wanted Sonic to stay with him at the hospital. He understood why Scourge rested his head on Sonic's shoulder and let out a small purr back at the hospital. He understood why Scourge looked for Sonic's home in the dead of night when he could've just waited at the hospital. He understood why Scourge would sleep on a couch in a home where most of everyone hated him. He understood why he had that Sonic doll.

He understood it all. It was all for him.

Sonic finally said, "So… what now?"

"I think I'm just going to leave now, because rejection isn't really my thing." Scourge then did just that and walked away, but this time, Sonic was the one who ended up stopping him.

"Well… if rejection isn't your thing, then I guess you don't really have much to worry about."

Scourge turned around, and gave Sonic a bit of a confused look. His face was about to light up, because he thought that Sonic meant that he shared the same feelings. But he wasn't sure, so he decided to keep quiet.

"Scourge… I have never loved anyone ever before. I've only had one true fangirl, and well you just saw me turn her down an hour ago." Sonic paused, took a deep breath, and continued. "But then you came along, and you made this transformation and became so nice to me. You actually made me feel as if I were special or something. No one has truly made me feel special before like you have."

Sonic looked up and saw that there was a bright expression on Scourge's face. Sonic lit up because of that. "Your smile isn't bad, either. After seeing you frown and get pissed off for so long, it is a nice little contrast to see you legitimately smiling."

"I think I feel the same way about your smile, Sonic."

"Well, you'll be seeing it a lot."

Scourge chuckled. "So… what now?"

"Well… this." Sonic then leaned forward and gave Scourge a quick 5 second kiss on the lips.

Scourge giggled in embarrassment, and his tan muzzle went slightly pink. That was something that Sonic had never saw before, and he made it a personal goal to make Scourge blush like that as much as possible.

"So… what does that make us?"

"What do you want us to be, Scourge?"

"Boyfriends?"

"Me, too."


	8. Chapter 8

Sonourge: Opposites Attract

Chapter 8

Sonic and Scourge looked at each other in the eyes. Boyfriends. That's what they were now.

They took each other's hand and started to walk back to where there stuff was. As they slowly walked over there, they thought about what had just happened. Everything was great for the two of them, but they were just surprised that the previous ten minutes had just changed their lives around. It was… nice.

They made it back to their chairs and sat back down, staring at each other with a clear sense of happiness spread across their faces. Scourge kissed Sonic on the cheek, hoping that no one saw it. Luckily, no one did.

They then sat their in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say to each other. They didn't really know much about each other, and neither of them were exactly experts at being in relationships. Sonic has been spending so long running away from relationships with Amy, and Scourge's dull and dead relationship with Fiona never truly counted. One of them was going to have to break the ice.

It was neither of them. Sonia came up to the two of them. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her wet body. She then took out of her own chairs and faced Sonic and Scourge.

"So, Scourge. Tell me a little about yourself since Sonic has neglected to tell me anything."

"Sonia, don't make Scourge so uncomfortable. That's a bad question."

Scourge placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder and gave him a slight nod. "Don't worry about it, Sonic. I can take this." Scourge then removed his hand from Sonic's shoulder and focused his attention towards Sonia.

"Well, I live _near_ Sonic, and we've been friends for a little bit."

"Do you have any hobbies or anything like that?"

"Well…" Scourge looked over to Sonic. "I haven't really told anyone this, but I actually like to draw a lot."

Sonic's eyes widened and Sonia said, "You like to draw?" Sonia giggled delightfully. "That's a nice hobby to have. It's something that I probably would do, but I guess I'm just not the most beautiful artist."

Scourge smirked to himself. "I'm sure you are a lot better at drawing than you think you are."

Sonia blushed and giggled at the comment. "That's really sweet of you, Scourge." Sonia turned to face the two of them. "I'm going to change into a dry outfit, now. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Alright, sis."

Sonia went away and when she was out of ear-shot, Sonic brought his attention towards Scourge.

"You draw?"

"Yeah, I do. Is that weird?"

"Of course not. I think it's really cute." Sonic covered his mouth, because 'cute' wasn't the term he exactly wanted to say. "I mean… it's really nice that you can draw."

Scourge tried to hold back a blush, but he wasn't having a whole lot of luck with that. Sonic smiled as he saw the pink rush into Scourge's muzzle.

'Cute. Maybe I'll use that word more often,' Sonic thought.

"Thanks, Sonic. I just kind of figured that you might think that your tough Scourge is a wimpy artist."

Sonic placed on Scourge's shoulder. "My tough Scourge can be whoever he wants to be. It's what makes him special." Sonic leaned in and planted another kiss on Scourge's lips. After only a few seconds, Sonic slightly turned his eye to see that Espio appeared out of nowhere and was staring at them.

Sonic separated the kiss suddenly and thought of something to say. "Uh… and that's how you perform CPR on a drowning person, Scourge. Now you can use it on anyone you see drowning."

'What's CPR,' Scourge thought. Scourge cleared his throat and quickly said, "Thanks, Sonic. I always wanted to know that."

Espio lifted up an imaginary eyebrow and placed his arms on his hips. "I don't know how gullible you two think I am, but I believe it is best that I stay out of it."

Sonic and Scourge gave Espio an innocent, uncomfortable smile.

"Anyways, I think I am going to take off. Thank you for inviting me to the beach."

Sonic and Scourge looked at each other. Scourge finally said, "I don't know about you, but Espio is really weird."

"Eh, cut him some slack. He's apart of Team Chaotix, which doesn't exactly treat him way they should."

"I don't really know what Team Chaotix is, but according to Amy, they're pretty stupid."

"Well… Vector isn't exactly the smartest, and Charmy is only a child."

"Hm… I see."

Sonia then came up with Manic in a new changed outfit. "Hey, bro. We're playing a game of volleyball if you're up for the challenge."

"Sure I'm up for the challenge, Manic. Let's go." Manic grabbed the volleyball stashed next to his chair and he and Sonia ran off to the nearest volleyball net. Sonic got out of his chair and stretched out an arm to Scourge. Scourge took it and got up from his chair.

While they walked over to the volleyball nets, Scourge said, "I don't really know how to play volleyball. I don't play a lot of sports."

"You know how to hit a ball, right?" Scourge nodded. "Then you know how to play volleyball."

Scourge smirked. "Alright, fine. But don't bag on me if I do horribly."

Sonic giggled. "You'll be fine."

Sonic and Scourge reached the net and stood next to Manic on one side of the net. Sonia, Rouge, and Knuckles stood on the other side of the net. Tails stood on the side, apparently playing the role of the referee.

"So I'm assuming these are the teams," Sonic stated.

Manic nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

Tails handed the ball over to Knuckles and he stepped to the back of the court, getting ready to serve. With his heavy and powerful fists, the ball clearly flew over the net, but Manic was quick to knock it back over to their side. Rouge deflected that hit, and Sonic spiked the next hit, causing the ball to hit the ground on Knuckle's side. This gave Sonic's team the first point.

Sonic smiled at the first point, and faced Scourge and looked into his beautiful, blue eyes.

Scourge nodded in Sonic's direction. The first point was from his lover, and it was pumping him up. "Nice shot, Blue. I think I'll give it a try next time."

"That's what I like to hear."

Sonic served the next ball, which was also smooth, but it didn't go nearly as far as Knuckle's serve went. This left Sonia open to deflect the hit with a high lob. The volleyball shot high up from the lob, and Sonic and Manic weren't near enough to go and get it. This gave Scourge a moment to shine. Scourge took one step back so that he was right behind the falling ball, took a leap up, and heavily spiked the ball onto their side. The hit was so hard, that it actually hurt Scourge's hand.

This gave Sonic's team a second point. Sonic and Scourge, as the competitive hedgehogs that they are, grew in confidence and were prepared to cream Knuckle's team.

And cream they did. The end score ended up being 10-2. One of those two points was a penalty point from Scourge serving too hard and shooting it to the outer bounds of the court. The other point they actually legitimately scored.

By the end, they were all sweating from trying hard. Knuckles, Rouge, Manic, Sonia, and Tails went to go get water from a nearby water fountain while Sonic and Scourge stayed behind.

They were both breathing somewhat heavily and had their hands on their knees.

"What did I tell you, Scourge? You sure know how to hit a ball, and you absolutely destroyed them."

"Well… I couldn't have done it without your help, Sonic. We make a pretty good team."

Sonic smirked, and brought Scourge in for a short kiss on the lips. "No, Scourge. We make a pretty great team."

Scourge went very slightly pink, but the sun was too bright to notice. "You know, your friends are pretty gullible, because we've been at random spots around the beach, and they still haven't noticed."

"Espio did."

"Yes, but I believe we established that he is a little weird."

Sonic giggled lightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But, don't you think that we should eventually tell everybody."

Scourge's smile fled his face. "We should… but we won't."

Sonic raised an imaginary eyebrow over to Scourge. "Scourge, c'mon. They're going to find out one way or another. I mean I think we just established that we already have been kissing just about anywhere we want. My friends can't stay gullible forever."

Scourge crossed his arm and closed his eyes. "Well, then let them find out however they want. It doesn't matter how they find out, as long as they find out."

"Sure, that's true. But it is all on your hands if they take it badly and want to kill us in the process."

Scourge placed his hands on top of Sonic's. "Sonic, we are in love with each other. That means I'll do anything to make sure that nothing happens to you, alright. If your friends or family are not accepting of you liking me, then I will have a personal chat with them myself. You know why, you're all that I have, and you're all that I love."

Sonic's muzzle was not flushed with pink. "Hey, Scourge. Have you ever considered being a poet?"

"What, why?"

"Because I think you would be really good at it." Sonic brought Scourge in for a hug. "Amy liked me for my… well, good looks and my heroism. You like me, because you actually like me."

Scourge cushioned himself into the warm and desirable hug. "Don't worry, Sonic. I like you for your good looks too."

Sonic broke the hug and laughed brightly. "You know… when you removed your jacket when you slept on my couch for the first time, I thought that you looked pretty cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sonic rubbed the side of Scourge's jacket. "It actually looks a little silly on you to tell you the truth."

Scourge dropped his black jacket to the ground, and the small Sonic doll fell from the pocket.

"How does that look?"

"Much better."

Sonic and Scourge then shared a long kiss that they both wanted for a few days. They knew that they truly loved each other and that nothing would everything separate them.

From afar, though, a two-tailed fox stood watching as the couple professed their love for each other. Tails didn't exactly know what to do when he saw this, so for the moment he just pretended that he didn't see it and hoped that no one else saw what he saw.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonourge: Opposites Attract

Chapter 9

Sonic separated the kiss with Scourge, completely unaware that Tails had seen what they were doing. Nor did he particularly care at the moment. All he cared about at that moment was his wonderful relationship with Scourge and that nothing can separate the two of them.

Sonic and Scourge headed over to the bathrooms where everyone was beginning to exit, and they all congregated into a circle.

Sonic said, "Well, today was really fun, guys. Glad to see some of you make it to meet Scourge and get your feet a little wet in the ocean. We should probably start heading on home, though. After that game, we're all clearly tired."

Everyone nodded. Sonia and Manic said their good-byes and they went together back home. Sonic, Scourge, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge went their own way towards Sonic's home.

Most of the trip was held in silence, other than a bit of chattering between Knuckles and Rouge. The other three were too tired to understand what they were talking about, so they just decided to stay out of it. That is, until the two of them finally stopped talking and Knuckles started slowing down until he was right next to Scourge.

Scourge saw this and didn't know whether or not Knuckles was about to say to someone. "Is something wrong, Knuckles," Scourge asked.

"Not exactly, Scourge." Knuckles gently grabbed at Scourge's arm and they both went to a halt. Sonic went a few feet forward, then stopped and turned around to see that Knuckles had stopped Scourge.

"Is there something wrong, you two?"

"I just need to talk to Scourge for a little bit, Sonic. You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up later."

Sonic didn't know what Knuckles could possibly have to say to Scourge, but he simply shrugged and hoped that Knuckles won't beat him up.

As the three of them walked away, Scourge and Knuckles turned to face each other again. "So what's up Knuckles? This must be pretty important if you're stopping us like this."

"It's not all that important, but you should probably know this anyways." Scourge nodded and waited for Knuckles to continue. "I was talking to Tails while we were out in the water, and he told me about the little chat you had with him this morning."

"What about it," Scourge asked.

"Tails never really liked you, Scourge. In fact, he down-right hated you. He views Sonic as an idol, and some of the cruel things that you have done to him have equally hurt Tails." Scourge was sweating on the inside, but asked Knuckles to continue. "I don't what you said, but you must've clearly picked out some magical words. Anything else, and he would have spat you out like a piece of expired meat."

"I never thought that Tails was so cruel."

"That's the point I'm trying to get at, Scourge. He isn't. Tails is just about the nicest, least judgmental person I have ever met. He may hold some hatred for Eggman, but he has definitely shown some fire when it comes to you."

"I understand. But what does that have to do with us?"

"I got off-track from what I was going to say. The point is, you actually got him to be okay with you, just by you saying some deep speech to him in the span of a minute. If you could do all of that without bribing him, then you can't be that bad of a person."

"So you're okay with me?"

"Yes, but I'm just okay with you. Some of the things that you did before are unforgivable, and although I don't show it, Sonic is a friend of mine too. We're a team and no one hurts my team without going through me first." Knuckles paused. "But I'm giving you a second chance. It would be smart if you didn't blow this one."

Scourge smiled. It was the first legitimate smile that Knuckles has ever seen from Scourge. "Trust me, Knuckles. I won't. Sonic and I… we're more than friends now. I won't explain to you what that means, but I'll let you hold onto that fact."

Knuckles nodded in confusion and the two of them went in the same direction that Sonic had just went moments ago.

'We're more than friends now?' Knuckles thought. 'Why does he say that as if it's important?'

Scourge finally caught up with the others, and Knuckles came up shortly after. They continued walking for a few more minutes.

"So, Scourge," Sonic started. "What did Knuckles have to say to you?"

"Well, earlier today while you were making breakfast, I decided to have a little chat with Tails. I wanted to redeem myself, and it actually kind of worked. So Knuckles confronted me, and told me that it was good that I was able to become friends with Tails even though Tails hated me so much."

Sonic smiled. "Well, that was easy. It's great that you already made up with everybody, because Knuckles will probably talk to Rouge about you as well. But that doesn't sound like regular Knuckles, though. Is that all he said?"

"He also said that he would beat me to a pulp if I attempt anything fishy."

"That sounds more like Knuckles to me."

Scourge chuckled. "Yeah."

A couple of minutes later, the five of them finally made it back to Sonic's home, and Knuckles and Rouge headed inside together. The other three followed them inside.

Sonic and Scourge went up into Sonic's room, because now, they were in this home as a couple, and everything was going to be a little bit different than before. But, they weren't realizing that Tails was following close behind them, and entered the room with them.

When they turned to see Tails with them, they were confused as to why he followed them. "Tails, what's up, buddy," Sonic asked.

"I think you two have some explaining to do?"

"What kind of explaining Tails," Scourge asked. "You make it sound like we did something wrong."

"Well… you didn't do anything wrong… But you didn't exactly do anything right either!"

Sonic and Scourge scratched their heads in confusion.

"I saw you guys kissing at the beach. It clearly wasn't an accident, either, because you just held like that for so long."

The two hedgehogs then broke up from their confusion and then got a little nervous of the situation. Scourge was beginning to regret his 'Just let everyone figure out the relationship on their own' plan, because it just made everything awkward. But he also thought that just telling everyone about the relationship was just as awkward, so he just let it happen.

Before Sonic could formulate a response, Scourge beat him to it. "Tails, have you ever been in love?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Tails… have you ever been in love? It's a normal question, isn't it? I'm not trying to trick you here."

Tails sighed, because he didn't even like being moderately mocked by Scourge, but he decided to answer him anyways. "Yes, Scourge. Sonic knows that I have fallen in love with a plant named Cosmo. We got in a very short relationship, and then she died to save our lives." Tails thought he was going to break into tears at the very thought of it, but he kept everything under control for himself.

"Alright… now think about me and Sonic. If we love each other just as much as you loved Cosmo, then what makes you think that you could do anything to change it?"

"Yes, but it's different in your case."

Scourge got a little frustrated and tried his best to keep his cool in front of Tails, his new 'friend'. "How is it different, Tails?"

"Because both you and Sonic are gu…"

"Guys," Scourge interrupted. He got up from the bed that he was sitting on with Sonic and stood face-to-face with Tails. "Gender should not have to matter, Tails! The fact that Sonic does not wear a silly dress should not affect the way I feel about him. Just because you fall in love with girls that are either out of your league or just DIE, doesn't mean I can't fall in love with Sonic."

Scourge turned to Sonic. His muzzle was turning a slightly red from all of the rage. Sonic then brought up his hand, and then pointed at Tails. "Scourge, you may want to turn around."

Scourge turned around again to face Tails, and saw that everything had changed. Tails was no longer enraged, and was actually quite sullen. Scourge didn't know what to say until a tear began to form at the bottom of Tail's left eye. Scourge has seen this look before. It's the look someone gives whenever they lose a love one, and he was the one who caused it.

Scourge then absent-mindedly wrapped his arms around Tail's back, and brought him in for a hug. "I'm sorry, Tails. That was really stupid of me. I guess some things don't change."

Between tears, Tails said, "It's not all your fault, I guess. I'm the one who confronted you and trapped you in a corner." Tails paused and sniffed a little bit. "I guess I've forgotten what love was like with Cosmo gone. It's been so long since then, and I've been so lonely."

Sonic finally snapped into reality and got up from the bed that he was sitting on. He joined Tails and Scourge in the hug and said, "Tails, why didn't you ever say anything? We live together, and I would've always been there for you if you ever got lonely."

"I was afraid that you would get sick of me eventually. I've watched those romance television shows where the heart-broken guys are absolute wrecks."

Sonic then gave Tails a confused look. "So you're the one who watches those ridiculous romance movies? I thought that was Knuckles and Rouge!"

"You're dating a guy, so I regret nothing." Scourge broke the hug and briefly chuckled to himself. Sonic then chuckled with him, and Tails joined in as well.

Scourge then said between laughs, "Tails, you're alright, you know that? You're really cool."

"Thanks, Scourge. You're pretty cool too."

They then joined each in another group hug. As they did that Knuckles walked by the bedroom, but then took a few paces back to witness the hug. "Uh… did I miss something?"

Tails broke the hug and turned to face Knuckles at the doorway. "Yeah, you did miss something. Scourge was just telling me about his relations-…" Tails was cut off with Scourge lightly elbowing him in the arm. Tails rubbed his arm and laughed softly to himself. "As I was saying, Scourge was just telling me about the wonders of 'Give a Hug' day."

Knuckles was skeptical. "Give a Hug… day?"

"Yeah. You want one?"

"Uh… no. I'm going to stay out of this holiday just this once. I'm more of an advocate for 'Punch Someone in the Jaw' day."

"When is that coming up," Scourge joked.

"Really soon."

Knuckles then exited the room while swaying his dangerous and powerful hands around. As he did, the three of them laughed to themselves.

"Note to self," Scourge started. "Do not allow Knuckles to make up his own holiday. You might just lose your jaw."

Sonic and Tails cracked up at that one. As he was laughing, Tails headed over to the bedroom door and waited for everyone to calm down. Once they did, Tails said, "So Scourge…"

"Yeah… Tails are we cool now? Now that Sonic is my boyfriend, I can trust that I won't do anything stupid to him ever. I definitely won't want to hurt him anymore."

Tails nodded. "That's what I wanted to hear. Oh, and Scourge."

"Hm?"

"If you ever see me down, or see me burying myself in my inventions, talk to me." Tails paused. "I could use a little help getting over… Cosmo."

Scourge walked over to Tails and placed a palm on his shoulder. "You got it, Tails. I'll always be there for you, and so will Sonic."

Sonic nodded, and all three of them celebrated 'Give a Hug' day one last time.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonourge: Opposites Attract

Chapter 10

Later that evening, Sonic and Scourge were getting a little bit tired, and they were about to go to bed. Sonic was about to lay down in his bed and Scourge was leaving the room.

"Scourge, where are you going?"

"I'm… going to the couch?"

"Scourge." Sonic sat up on the bed and pat it a few times. "Scourge, sit down."

Scourge simply shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the bed right next to Sonic. "What, Sonic."

"Scourge, I… don't want you to leave my side."

Scourge smiled and leaned in to give Sonic a small kiss on the lips. "Sonic, why are you saying this now? We've only been boyfriends for one day, and you make it sound like I'm just going to leave you."

"I know that, but I just had a great day with you, and I just want everyday for the rest of my life to be just like that."

Scourge brought Sonic in for a hug and said, "I will make sure that I'm always there for you on all of those days. No matter what happens, I will love you to the day we die."

Sonic broke the hug and looked into Scourge's beautiful blue eyes. Scourge did the same with Sonic's green eyes. "And besides, I want to be able to wake up everyday and see those beautiful green eyes of yours."

Sonic smiled and almost felt like he was going to start crying. He never knew that Scourge could ever be a romantic, but now that he was, Sonic was in love with him even more. "Then why don't you sleep in the same bed with me? We'll be able to wake up and see each other's eyes together."

Scourge smiled awkwardly. "But… wouldn't that be a little… uncomfortable. Like I said, we've only been dating for less than a day, and it would seem a little weird if we slept in the same bed."

"Scourge, I love you. That's not going to change in anyway between now and the end of time. It's not going to be different if we sleep in the same bed now or later." Sonic smiled as Scourge thought about it. "I want to wake up next to you every morning. It would give a good start to my day, and I'm pretty sure it would be a good start to yours."

Scourge smiled. "I guess you're right."

Sonic lay back down on the bed, and Scourge laid down right next to him. Scourge brought his hand across Sonic's back and brought him in so that Sonic's head could rest on Scourge's chest. Both of their muzzles turned a light pink as they looked at each other. They then closed their eyes, and they both slept as a true couple for the first time.

The next morning, Knuckles was up early, because he planned on going over to Angel Island with Tails to watch the Master Emerald. He was getting some things ready so that he wouldn't get bored while he watched the Master Emerald.

He gathered some books and comics that he could read and realized that there was something in Sonic's room that he wanted to take with him as well. Sonic is always borrowing Knuckles' stuff.

Knuckles headed upstairs and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Knuckles figured that Sonic was still asleep. He twisted the doorknob slowly and opened the door. He stepped inside silently and went over to one of Sonic's desk. But before he could even get close to it, he noticed something that shocked him. He saw Sonic lying on Scourge's chest as they slept.

"I knew there was something unusual about you two," Knuckles said with a slightly loud tone.

Knuckles said that loud enough that it woke Scourge up. When Scourge slowly opened his eyes and saw Knuckles, he got slightly freaked out. He felt as if he were back on the couch when Tails caught him the other morning. He was quick to sit up and shake Sonic awake.

When Sonic woke up and saw Knuckles, he quickly said, "Uh… morning, Knuckles. It looks like it's going to be a nice day, doesn't it?" Sonic smiled and chuckled uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah, Sonic. It's going to be a nice day for sure. Now get up and meet me in the kitchen. You have some explaining to do." Knuckles then grabbed the book that he was looking for in Sonic's room and went back downstairs.

Sonic and Scourge looked over at each other in shock. Sonic laughed uncomfortably again. "Well… you said that you wanted people to find out on there own and well… he found out from me sleeping on your chest."

"Yeah… it's okay. He'll probably make fun of us for a bit, and we'll be home free."

Sonic chuckled to himself. "Oh, you don't Knuckles at all. He'll definitely make fun of us, but not for a bit. Oh… he'll make fun of us a lot."

"Well, you seem pretty excited about getting made fun of by Knuckles, so why don't you just go downstairs and talk to him, and I'll stay up here and chill."

Sonic laughed. "Over my dead body. You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

"Nope, I think I'll take my chances. You can take care of Knuc-…"

Scourge was cut off by Sonic connecting lips with him. They stayed like that for a few seconds, and Sonic finally separated from him.

Scourge smiled somewhat uncomfortably. "On second thought, I might be able to help you out with the Knuckles situation."

Sonic smiled deviously. His little 'kiss' scheme worked. "Thanks, Scourge. Let's go."

Sonic got out of the bed and reached out a hand to Scourge. Scourge grabbed the hand and got out of the bed as well. They then walked out of the bedroom and headed down the stairs to meet up with Knuckles. All the while, they are still holding each other's hands.

When they entered the kitchen, they noticed that Knuckles gave himself a face-palm. "So you guys are holding hands, too? What the heck is going on?"

"Knuckles, take it easy. Just sit down, and Scourge and I will try to soothe your temper and give you all the details."

"Fine." Knuckles sat down at the kitchen table, and Scourge and Sonic did the same.

Sonic was about to start the story, but Scourge stopped him before he could say anything. Sonic looked over to Scourge, but he reassured him that he knew what he was doing.

Scourge then said, "You know how we stayed back from the rest of the group, and I told you that I would never do anything to hurt Sonic?" Knuckles nodded. "Well, I truly meant it, and here's why."

Scourge then continued to explain every detail of what happened at the beach. All the way down to when Scourge was drowning and when Sonic saved his life. They then went to the detail of them becoming a couple, which made Knuckles go slightly pale.

"So… you two are… boyfriends? Sonic, he's only been here for a day, and you already say that you love him?"

"What can I say, I love him. I wouldn't have it any other way." Scourge turned to face Sonic and they both smiled at each other. They then shared a kiss that put Knuckles in disgust.

"Augh, stop with the kissing!" The two hedgehogs separated. "Sonic, you can't be doing this right now. Does Amy even know what's going on between the two of you?"

"Don't worry about Amy, Knuckles. We settled things at the beach, and I made sure to tell her that I don't like her like that."

"Oh, really. Then, I guess these voice mails are of some other hedgehog named Amy?"

Sonic's eyes widened slightly. "Uh… what voice mails?"

Knuckles went over to one of the nearby telephones and pressed 'Play' to start a sequence of voice mails. The machine said that there were 7 voice mails. Six of them were Amy's. The first one went like this:

"_Hey Sonic! I had a good time at the beach earlier, and you should totally take me on another date sometime. I heard this new carnival is coming around soon, and I think it would be a good place we can go to if we wanted something nice and romantic." _

Sonic grinned uncomfortably again. He was getting very good at it. "Well… she didn't say anything about being my girlfriend, so I am off the hook, right?"

"_Your girlfriend, Amy."_

Scourge slammed his right hand onto his forehead. "I swear that girl is just about as crazy as Fiona will ever be."

Knuckles sighed. "Look, Sonic. I don't really care about who you fall in love with. Even if it is with a guy like Scourge."

Scourge crossed his arms. "I'm just going to imagine that you didn't say that."

Knuckles ignored him. "But, you have to make things right with Amy so that it doesn't blow up in everyone's face. I'm afraid of nothing, but that hammer of hers has a special place in the dark side of my heart."

Sonic chuckled to himself. "Don't worry. We're all a little bit afraid of that stupid hammer of hers. It's huge and intimidating, and she has about a million of them."

Knuckles stayed serious. "Well then, don't laugh about it. Fix it."

Knuckles exited the room, leaving the two hedgehogs alone again.

Scourge smiled. "Well, that wasn't all that bad, was it?"

"Yes, but just you wait. As soon as we fix things with Amy, he's going to be back to his normal self and will let us have it."

"You make it sound like you want him to make fun of us."

Sonic smiled. "Well, it wouldn't be right of me to do something… new… without Knuckles mocking me. Where's the fun in that?"

Scourge chuckled to himself and gave Sonic a brief kiss on the lips.

"Listen, Scourge. I'm going to go on my daily walk now. I know you don't really like doing that, so you can stay here if you want to."

"No, I want to come. Who knows, it might actually be fun."

Sonic smiled. "It will be, I promise. Let's go."

The two of them went outside of the house and began their run. Sonic had to slow down, because Scourge was slower than he used to be. He didn't mind, though, and was happy to be able to want to slow down for somebody.

They ran for nearly an hour and finally ended up at a market where they could eat.

"So here's what we're going to do. We're going to eat, and we're going straight to Amy's house to end all of this. Sound good."

"It's a great plan, but I want to make a few edits." Sonic nodded in confusion. "How about we eat, then we just go home and never talk to that pink brat again."

"Nice try, Scourge. You're not getting out of this and neither am I. Now, pick a restaurant so we can eat."

Scourge looked around the vast market, and a simple little pizza parlor named "Chester's Cheddar" caught his eye. "Why don't we go over to that pizza place right over there?"

Sonic gave Scourge a funny look. "You want to go in a placed called 'Chester's Cheddar'?"

"Hey, don't bash on it until you try it, Sonic. It ought to be better than a place called 'Chester Chili'."

"Hey, I'm not that obsessed with chili dogs. Though, I hope they serve a chili dog pizza."

"Nice try, Blue. Let's go."

They entered the pizza parlor and the first thing that they instantly noticed was that Vector was in there eating a piece of pizza. Sonic went to his table, and Scourge followed closely behind him.

"Hey, Vector. What are you doing in a place like this?"

Vector stopped eating his pizza and looked up at Sonic and saw Scourge standing next to him. This made him smile. "Are you kidding, Sonic? This place is so underrated, it's really amazing."

"I would've never thought that a placed called 'Chester's Cheddar' would be actually good."

"You'd be surprised, but enough about me. Let's talk about you two."

Scourge raised an imaginary eyebrow. "What about us?"

"Espio and I were talking the other day, and he told me a thing or two."

Sonic and Scourge forced a palm onto their foreheads. Sonic said, "Vector, please just let us off easy. We've already been taunted by Knuckles, and our 'mocking' capacity is limited to one per day."

Vector laughed to himself. "Don't worry about you two. If anything, I should be the one to know that love is love, even if it between the two most unlikely people."

Sonic was slightly shocked. "Oh… wow… Vector, that was mature."

"Thanks. Why don't you order and sit with me? We have a lot to talk about."

Sonic nodded and smiled. "Alright… sounds good to me."

Sonic and Scourge then went to the counter and ordered their pizzas.


	11. Ending

Sonourge: Opposites Attract

Ending

At Chester's Cheddar, Sonic and Scourge got their pizza, and sat right next to Vector as instructed. They each took a bite, and Sonic spoke up.

"So Vector. You seemed pretty chill with us being a couple. I know that you 'know what love is', but I kind of figured that you would've at least made fun of us or something."

Vector laughed quietly to himself and looked over to Sonic. "Yeah, you would think I would do something like that, but that would make me a hypocrite. Vector the Crocodile is not a hypocrite."

Sonic smirked and smiled. "Oh yes. It is very clear that you are not a hypocrite. Why would you be something like that?"

Vector half-heartedly at the sarcastic remark and then continued to somewhat glare at Sonic. They simply stared at each other for about ten seconds when Sonic finally realized something.

"Wait… why would you be a hypocrite if you made fun of me and Scourge's relationship?"

Vector laughed to himself again. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that. I thought I was just going to have to tell you."

"Vector… is there something you need to tell us?"

"Yeah… I do. And you two are the only two I have told so far, so you better keep your mouths shut about this." Sonic and Scourge nodded and urged Vector to continue. "I would be a hypocrite for making fun of you guys, because I'm actually… in love with someone."

"Well, yes. Everyone knows that you're in love with Vanilla. That's not so much of a big secret."

"It's not Vanilla, though. It never has been Vanilla. I only said that I liked her so that people would get off my back with how I need a girl in my life."

"Then who is this mysterious person that you like then."

"Uh… uh… you know, I don't think now is not the best time to be telling people about my silly relationship. I think I'm just going to go."

Vector got up from his chair and was about to walk out of the door, but Scourge extended his arm and grabbed Vector's arm. Vector stopped and tentatively turned back.

"You know our secret, Vector," Scourge began. "I think you need to dish out a few secrets of your own. Stop being a coward and sit back down."

Vector sighed. "Fine. But you two better not make fun of me when I say who it is, okay?"

Sonic sighed. "Vector, we aren't hypocrites either. We will not make fun of you no matter if it was someone like Vanilla or someone like Amy. Though if it is Amy, I give you the best of luck. Mainly because I would want you two to stay together until at least Scourge and I get married."

Scourge turned to Sonic with a shocked expression on his face and asked, "What was that, Sonic?"

"Nothing, Scourge. Just go back to eating your pizza." Scourge continued to stare at Sonic for a second then shrugged and went back to gnawing at his pizza.

Sonic then turned his attention back to Vector. "So… who is the lucky lady?"

"That's the thing… the lucky lady is actually… a guy."

Sonic then looked at Vector while he processed that fact. He then said somewhat softly, "Oh, I see. Now, I understand why you don't really want to talk about it. We're kind of going through the same thing." Sonic placed his hand on Scourge. They looked at each other and there muzzles became a light pink. This caused Vector to have a light smile.

"Heh… I wish I had what you two had. This person… means a lot to me right now, but he doesn't really see that I love him as much as I do."

Scourge stopped eating his pizza for a second and put it down. He looked up to Vector and said, "Yeah, I know what you're talking about. The few days before Sonic and I got into a relationship, I had already had feelings for him." Scourge looked over to Sonic briefly. "I even had a speech ready for when the right time came. I never had to use it, but everything kind of fell into place, you know?"

Sonic smiled. "Really? Vector, I guess you should do that for this… guy. If Scourge can do it for me, I'm sure you can do it for…"

"Espio," Vector finally said. Sonic and Scourge frowned.

"I don't know how to say this to you, Vector," Sonic started. "But Espio was telling us that he liked somebody. He didn't really say who it was or even what gender this person was, but he seemed like he really liked him or her."

"Oh…" Vector sighed.

Scourge rested him palm on Vector's hand. "Don't give up on him. We did not sit here and talk about awkward relationships with you just so you can go give up on him. He may still love you; you just have to try a little harder."

Vector smiled with a little more self-confidence and pride. "Alright, thanks Scourge." Vector got up and was about to walk away from the restaurant, but he then turned around to face the table again.

"Uh… can you two… you know."

Sonic smirked. "You got it, Vector." Sonic leaned in towards Scourge and they both shared a warm and wonderful kiss. Vector merely wanted some boosted confidence to be able to express his feelings for Espio, and that kiss was all that he needed at the moment. He turned around and left "Chester's Cheddar" with a confident smile on his face.

The two of then finally separated when Vector exited the restaurant. Scourge smiled and said, "How good of a couple are we? We not only easily in love with each other, but we gave love to Vector and Espio."

Sonic lifted his pizza into the air. "Here's to being the best couple in all of Mobius." Scourge mimicked Sonic and lifted his pizza into the air as well. They touched their pizzas together as if they were fancy glasses and then they each took a bite.

After chewing and swallowing his bite, Scourge smacked his piece of pizza against the side of Sonic's face. Sonic rubbed the side of his face and his glove got a little dirty with pizza sauce. His face looked distraught. As Scourge looked at Sonic's distraught, he then got worried that he did something bad. That's when Sonic gave Scourge a devious smile.

"You shouldn't have done that, Green."

Scourge, now in on the fun, then said, "Bring it on, Blue."

Sonic smacked his piece of pizza against Scourge's face and Scourge then tackled Sonic out of his chair. On the floor, Scourge lightly slapped Sonic a few times with his pizza, getting his face nice and dirty.

Sonic tried to block all of the blows, but wasn't doing a very good job. The two of them then began to giggle in the midst of the moment. "Ready to give up, Blue?"

"Of course not." Sonic tried to get up, but Scourge lightly pushed him back down. "Okay, forget it. I give up."

Scourge laughed to himself, "Hah, success." Scourge then lowered his head and connected his lips with Sonic's. "That was just a warm-up. I will give you the real stuff another day."

Sonic smacked Scourge again with his pizza and said, "I'll be ready for whatever you got."

Scourge got off of Sonic and extended a hand to him, helping him to get up. Sonic and Scourge then stared at each other as Sonic wiped away some of the pizza sauce from his face.

Scourge grabbed Sonic's hand and said, "Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it."

Sonic was confused until Scourge leaned in and started licking away the pizza sauce from Sonic's face. Sonic's face became flushed. "Scourge, is this really necessary? There are people watching."

"There is nobody here other than that nerdy cashier, Sonic. Besides, you taste good."

Sonic's muzzle then became redder than the sauce. Sonic moved his face out of the way of Scourge's tongue and said, "Stop with your licking. We have to tame a little pink hedgehog."

Scourge gave Sonic a toothy smile. "Ah, can't we just have a little fun before we die a horrible death?"

"As much as I want to say yes, we can't." Sonic smiled. "But if we do die, we'll at least die together."

"You just enjoy getting tortured by people, don't you?"

"It's one of my many hobbies. Now let's go."

Sonic and Scourge then exited 'Chester's Cheddar' and continued to rub away the pizza sauce on their faces.

Ten minutes later, Sonic and Scourge arrived at Amy's door, just about ready to knock at it. Sonic, without any visible fear, knocked on the wooden door and waited for a response.

After only 15 seconds, Scourge quickly said, "Well, it doesn't seem like she's home. I guess we'll try again tomorrow." Not a second later after he said that, the door opens revealing a pink hedgehog girl. Scourge frowned and Sonic giggled to himself.

"Hi, Amy. You remember Scourge from the beach, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I hope you're ready to apologize to me after being so rude to me at the beach the yesterday."

Scourge rolled his eyes, but Sonic elbowed him. Scourge rubbed his elbow and said nonchalantly, "I'm sorry Amy for being so rude to you at the beach."

Amy didn't really like the way Scourge said that, but she just let it pass and turned her attention back to Sonic. "So, Sonic. You want to come in? I baked some cookies and made some tea."

"Uh… sure, Amy. Besides, I need to talk to you about a few things."

"Okay, go sit on the couch. I'll go prepare the cookies and the tea."

Amy went back into the house and went into the kitchen. Sonic and Scourge entered the house and closed the door behind them. They headed into the living room and got comfortable on the couch.

"So we're going to need to figure out a plan to tell her without her wanting to kill us."

"You mean you never had a plan."

"Sorry, Scourge, but I'm only good at making slick and sarcastic remarks when talking to people I don't like. Actually being sincere isn't exactly something I'm good at."

"Well, neither am I, so this is going to be an absolute disaster."

"Not unless we come up with a plan." Sonic thought about it for a second. "Why don't we just tell her that we're gay and we love each other very much?"

Scourge thought about the cheesy, baseless plan. "That plan might be good enough… to get us all killed!"

"Well, you come up with something, Mr. Hotshot."

"I did. Now all we have to do is wait for Amy to walk out of the kitchen, and I can put my complex plan into effect."

"And what plan is that?"

"I don't have time to explain. Here she comes." Sonic, who was completely confused on what Scourge was going to do, then got pulled in for a kiss.

While Scourge was passionately kissing Sonic, Amy walked in with a tray of tea and cookies. When she saw the two of them locking lips on the couch, she dropped the tray and all of its contents flew across the floor.

When Amy dropped the tray, the two separated and Sonic glared at Scourge. "That's your complex plan?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Scourge, get your lips off of my Sonic!" Amy then went over to Scourge and looked as if she was about to strangle him. Before she could, though, Sonic stopped her and tried his best to tame her.

"Amy, please. Calm down."

"Calm down! Scourge clearly knew that I was in love with you and is trying to break us apart."

"Yes! Scourge knew that you were in love with me! But he also knew that I wasn't in love with you." Then, there was a brief silence.

"Wh… what?"

"Amy, I told you at the beach that I didn't like you any more than a friend. That wasn't even 24 hours ago. Did you not hear me or something?"

Amy became frustrated. "Well, of course I heard you, but that still doesn't the change the way I feel about you. I love you, Sonic, and no stupid green hedgehog is going to change that ever!"

"Well…" Sonic was then cut off by Scourge stepping in between the two of them.

Scourge spoke with a smooth, but demanding voice. "Amy, Sonic is allowed to love who he wants. He has told you on several occasions that he hasn't been interested and yet, you continue to be an incessant, little brat. I love Sonic and he loves me back. Why can't you stop being selfish for once and move on with your life?"

With that, Scourge noticed that there was a tear going down the side of Amy's face. That's what he had hoped for. Sonic didn't realize that the complex plan was still happening.

Scourge brought Amy in for a hug and said in a softer tone, "Why can't you move on with your life? There are many amazing people that can fill that love void that Sonic could never do with you. You just have to look."

Scourge let go of Amy and she wiped away a tear from her muzzle. "Maybe you're right. Maybe there are people out there just like Sonic."

Scourge moved out of the way and Amy looked up to Sonic. She was no longer angry when she said, "I think I don't want to see you for a week or two, Sonic. I need some to think."

Sonic frowned. "I understand. Scourge, let's go. Amy needs a bit of alone time."

Scourge grabbed Sonic's hand and kissed him on the forehead. They then said a brief 'goodbye' to Amy and exited her home, leaving her alone with her tears.

**Epilogue**

Sonic and Scourge moved on with their lives, and each day got only better as time went on. They grew happier as a couple, and it grew to the point where they wanted an eternal bond between each other. Sonic returned to 'Chester's Cheddar' with Scourge six months after they got together and proposed to him. Scourge was breathless, and he didn't even need to say anything for Sonic to know that he meant 'yes'.

Only people that they loved and trusted were asked to attend. Among many people who attended, there was Shadow, Espio, Vector, and Amy. At that point, Sonic and Scourge had not even spoken to them for a few months, because they were two busy being with each other and planning the wedding.

Shadow truly had hidden feelings for Sonic, but had too much respect for Scourge to interfere with their relationship. He never found love and lived his life as it always has been.

Vector finally built up the courage to talk to Espio, and they ended up falling in love with each other. They became a really cute couple actually, and starred in a DeviantArt story called 'Star-Crossed Lovers'. The story is expected to make an appearance on the website on October 29th, 2012.

Amy took a long time to recuperate compared to the others. For one thing, she ended up crying for about a week and a half after Sonic "broke up with her". After that, though, she exhausted all of her tears, and went out of her house to do something. She went to an old restaurant in the market and ordered something to eat. A young, red hedgehog named Lin ended up joining her, because he was wondering why she was sitting all by herself. They hit it off after that, and they've been in love with each other ever since.

Tails got far better after he realized that Sonic and Scourge were a couple. Now that Scourge was around all of the time, Tails treated him as if he were a big brother to him. Scourge was able to encourage him to talk to a girl that he said he liked. Her name was Sunshine, and she was a nice bunny that had a small resemblance to Cream. They had a simple relationship, and Tails re-learned what love was like.

Sonic and Scourge then settled down as an old couple. Even though they were happy, they didn't have any children to share their memories. However, their memories with both of their friends will always stay with them forever.


End file.
